Trouble Follows
by CryDon'tSmile
Summary: Sam is a young woman who struggles to keep her life in line. And then a certain man comes along... Jack Marston. Though trying to keep Sam in line proves harder than first thought.
1. Chapter 1: Trouble Follows

**Hi. So...**

**This is obviously my first story, and it isn't very good.**

**Thanks for reading it anyway.**

**Side note:** When Sam talk to herself her inner voice is italic, and her normal thoughts are **bold. **All clear. Good. On with the show... I mean, story.

* * *

**Red Dead Redemption**

**Chapter 1: **

**Problems and More Problems**

_**Sam**_

* * *

I used to remember it so clearly. Now I can only remember small, useless parts of it.

This is what I can remember.

I was yelling out for my father as they dragged me away. I was only nine when it happened.

"Pa!" I screamed, the tears flowing from my eyes, mingling with the dust on my cheeks as I was carried away from the house.

My father was looking at me sadly and my mother was in tears. I yelled out my parents and brother names.

I had an older brother, around fifteen when it happened. My father used to run in a gang and my mother was just my mother.

I can't remember their names. I can't remember my name either so I call myself Samantha, Sam for short.

I'm forgetful, I know. It's a talent…

_Anyway. _

My brother took a step towards me. My father held his arm out infront of him and he stopped dead, looking at me with sadly, his eyes welling with tears.

I reached out and stretched my arm and hand out as far as I could, even though I knew it was pointless. My mother reached out as well but didn't move from where she was standing, due to the fact that my father would not let her.

_Why? _I thought desperately, _why won't you help me? What did I ever do? Please, just help._

I tried to pull my other arm free but I couldn't. I was hog-tied tight; it was a miracle I got one arm out.

"It ain't fair!" my father shouted "She's only young! I know I did the gang wrong but it doesn't mean you can take her!"

One of the four men put me on the horse and turned to say something.

"You left the gang and took away its life. Now we take _hers_."

"No!" My father shouted, taking a few angry steps forward.

My mother sobbed even more loudly and tears streaked down my brother's cheeks.

The man got on his horse, seeming hurried to get away from my father. The other three men got on their horses and they started riding, ignoring my father's shouts and threats.

I fell asleep after crying myself to exhaustion.

When I woke I was untied, but in a dark, damp… cell? I looked around, wincing at the pain.

_Damp stone walls._

_No windows._

_A metal door. _

_Definitely a cell._

I struggled to breathe. The cell was airless, and humid. I smashed my shoulder against the door but it didn't make a difference. I was trapped.

What did they want with me?

How was I going to escape?

Were they really going to kill me?

What about my family?

Was I ever going to see them again?

So many questions, and no answers. So I sat on the floor, and I waited.

And that was how I stayed for the next year, waiting, watching, for a chance to escape. Over that time I forgot many things.

My name.

My parents' names

My brother's name.

Hell, I even forgot what my parents and brother looked like.

I forgot where we lived,

What the house looked like.

Everything important erased itself from my mind. Like I said before, I'm_ forgetful_. All I had left of my family was a dark coloured cowboy hat I had managed to keep.

Then, one day, one of the men that came in everyday to check I was still alive and still _sane_ walked into the cell. My eyes narrowed in on the stick of dynamite loosely fitted in his belt.

I had come to spot little things, as my time in the cell needed me to be stealthy and clever. If I hadn't had been… I would've died, just like that.

As he turned to leave I quickly scurried up behind him and closed my fingers on the fuse. I grabbed it quickly and quietly, quickly putting it behind me and out of view. He left and a smile stretched across my face.

My face hurt when I smiled though, it had been that long. I silently made a vow to myself that if it hurt so much to smile, I wouldn't smile again.

I set the dynamite near the door and took a match I had taken the month before out of my pocket. I lit the dynamite and stood back.

I covered my ears as the dynamite blew, leaving a huge hole where the door used to be.

And then I ran, stopping only for a few seconds to grab a belt with bullets, a knife and a Cattleman Revolver in it. I put it on and pulled it tight, making sure it would not slip or bother me. I stole a horse and rode away, as far away as I could go before I was exhausted again from lack of food, sleep, water, everything.

I ended up, tired and starving, in a small town called MacFarlane's Ranch. I was taken in by a man and his wife.

I have forgotten their names now, but I pray for them every day.

I spent eight years living at MacFarlane's Ranch, and two wandering the countryside. Now I am nineteen.

* * *

**Back to the present day:**

I fondly touch the Cattleman Revolver in my belt as I walk out of town. I should've taken my horse.

_Or_, I think as I walk towards Armadillo, _I can "borrow" one_.

I keep walking and then see someone riding their horse alone.

_Perfect. _

I stand on the side of the road and wave my arms as the man gets closer.

"Help" I call out "please, I need a ride".

The man slows down as he nears me. I know what he sees.

A boy with dark under-eyes due to almost no sleep, even though I'm a girl and nineteen.

He sees a boy dressed in dirty brown pants and a dirty, white, long-sleeved shirt, the sleeves pushed up to the elbows, with a brown leather vest covering the shirt.

He sees your average, dark brown hair that is actually long and hidden under my cowboy hat, and vibrant blue eyes that are shadowed by the hat.

He sees a black bandana around my neck that I often pull up over my mouth and nose to hide my identity.

He sees dark brown leather gloves that reach my wrist to hide the fact my hands are slim and feminine, not large and rough as they should be.

As he stops near me I narrow my eyes and pretend I can't see because of the sun. Then, as he moves closer, I run forwards and yank him off his beautiful dark brown horse. I quickly hop on the horse, a Dutch Warmblood, and grab my Revolver out of my belt. As the man gets up to run to the closest town, MacFarlane's Ranch most likely, I point it at his head.

"Did you see anything?" I ask in a soft, dangerous tone, my finger hugging the trigger.

The man starts running, so I pull the trigger, the shot ringing loud and clear. I don't even flinch as the blood and brain matter spatters onto my shirt and the man falls to the ground dead, a hole in the back of his head. The horse rears up, frightened by the gunshot, and I hold its reigns tightly. The saddle shifts slightly as I kick into the horses flanks.

The horse starts trotting towards Armadillo so I kick it again. This time it starts galloping. I hold the reigns properly, the way my adoptive family taught me when I was ten.

I ride into Armadillo, pulling my hat down to shadow my face more so no-one can see my face.

I didn't mention did I?

I _hate _people.

I would rather jump off the highest cliff in the whole of New Austin than get along with someone, or even worse, have a _relationship _with someone.

I almost laugh at the word _relationship _as it runs through my head. My lips pull up in an amused and angry sneer.

The people all know me here; they know my criminal behaviour, my '_trigger-twitch'_. They know I am a tornado of death and chaos.

They all disappear inside and close all the doors and windows. I smile wickedly as the lawmen come to attention and tense, ready for something to go wrong. Almost immediately the Sheriff comes face to face with me.

"What is it?" I ask sweetly, innocently, slowly getting off my horse to face him.

"There was a death outside a MacFarlane's Ranch not too long ago" he says "what do ya know about it?"

"Nothin" I lie, my voice masked with innocence as I jump to the ground, landing lightly "I musta passed before it happened".

"Then explain this" The Sheriff points at the splatters of blood on my shirt. I look down at my shirt and narrow my eyes.

_What a give-away, I should've changed my shirt._

"Well? Explain yerself."

_He's testing my patience._

Just then a man walks up, a man who looks awfully and hauntingly familiar. He starts talking to the Sheriff, glancing at me with a cold, steely glare.

I use this chance.

I mount my horse quickly, spurring it and urging it forwards.

"Go" I urge "go, run, and don't look back".

Not following my advice I look back to where the town is. The man that was talking to the Sheriff is following me.

"Go, go, go!" I hiss at my horse.

But curse it all, my horse bucks. I tumble onto the ground, scratching my arms and face on the rocky road. I carefully and gently run my fingers along the scratches as I sit up slowly. I feel blood, warm and sticky, seep into my gloves and drip down my face. I watch as my horse bolts into the distance, still running my fingers over the scratches, looking for any gaping wounds.

As I get to my left cheek I feel a large ditch in my skin just under my eye. I have a flashback of how I got the scar.

_Wolves, many of them, blood staining their mouths, biting, snapping, snarling._

They bit me all over, but the worst one was the one on my face. It left a deep wound, which slowly faded into a thick white line that makes me shiver with fear every time I see it, even though the attack happened when I was only twelve.

I see people looking at it when they see me, that one flaw. No-one says anything though, because they're scared of me.

They think if they say anything I don't like, I'll kill them. When I think about it, I will probably kill them anyway.

I stand up and brush the blood off my gloves onto my vest. As the man chasing me gets closer I notice he has a lasso out.

I start to run, more of a stumble than a run though. An automatic reaction I have no control over.

But I can't run fast enough. The man rides past and lasso's me at the same time. I tumble to the ground again, this time my hat falling off. My long hair tumbles out and I whine in fury.

The man who has lassoed me jump's off his horse and stands next to me. He leans down and hogties me tight, a smile playing across his lips.

"Well, what do we have here?" he laughs, touching my left cheek and my hair "I didn't know you were a girl, I just thought you were a pretty, sweet-talking boy".

"I like it that way" I hiss, glaring "now stop touchin me and give me my hat".

The man frowns; drawing his fingers away from my skin, and walks over to my hat and picks it up by the brim with his forefinger and thumb, as though the idea of holding it disgusts him.

_Why wouldn't it? _

I almost laugh at the thought and bite my bottom lip to hold it back.

He brushes the dust off it by brushing it against his leg and then hangs it on his belt.

"I wanted it back" I flinch as blood from a cut on my forehead drips down past my eye, just nicking the edge and making me blink.

"You were gonna carry it like that?" The man laughs, seemingly amused by how my mind works, how I see things.

Fury bubbles in my chest and I glare, annoyed by my helpless state. I had been helpless many times before, but with this bastard, it wasn't right.

I growl under my breath but don't say anything. The man leans down beside me, touching my hair once more, then hoists me over his shoulder roughly and walks to his horse.

"Light one, ain't ya?" the man notes.

I grind my teeth, furious, as he sets me on his horse, lying on my stomach across it just behind the saddle.

"My horse…" I trail off, looking over to where I had been thrown off of it.

"It wasn't your horse." the man growled, casting a glance at me over his shoulder "It sickens me that you thought that horse could belong to you. You stole it and shot the man, I saw it".

"What's your name?" I quickly change the conversation to something I can't give a damn about.

"My name is Marston, Jack Marston. I'm twenty-five" Jack snarls the words, seeming hesitant to tell me.

_That name, why is it familiar?_

"What about you?" Jack fakes curiosity and says the words in a sarcastic tone.

"I won't tell you much" I shrug, if that's even possible in these ropes "I call myself Sam, that's all _you_ need to know".

Jack stops infront of the Sheriff's office and my eyes widen.

"No!" I roll so I fall to the ground.

I land on my side, pain shooting up my ribs, and close my eyes as dust blows into my face. Jack hitches up his horse and kneels next to me. He rolls me onto my back and I glare up at him, moving my shoulders to try and loosen the ropes.

"It's the Sheriff or the train tracks" Jack laughs, his eyes glinting.

My eyes widen. "You ain't that bad. You can't be".

"I won't watch, I'll run" Jack continues "No-one's gonna care if you die. You ain't exactly good".

"Sheriff" I hiss, scowling fiercely.

Jack lifts me over his shoulder again and carries me into the Sheriff's Office. He dumps me on the floor roughly and I curse under my breath as pain shoots through my ribs again and I frown. My breathing starts to hurt and the thought that my ribs are broken flashes through my mind.

_No, no. I'm stronger than that. They're just bruised, I'm sure._

The Sheriff walks over to me and kneels next to me.

"I didn't do it" I growl "Why do you blame all your problems on me?"

Jack kicks me hard in the stomach and I scowl fiercely at him, the pain in my ribs throbbing to unbearable heights.

"Fine, I did" I admit, panting at the pain. I ignore the pain as I turn my gaze to Jack and glare "Kick me again and you're gonna die".

"Really?" Jacks left eyebrow raises and he kicks me in the stomach again.

I growl again and curl up, hoping to find some relief for the pain.

_None._

My hands find a small gap in the ropes and I manage to reach my knife. I start to gently cut through the ropes, watching Jack and the Sheriff the whole time.

I finally cut through the last rope and shake the ropes off.

Jack notices immediately and kicks me _hard_ in the ribs. I curl up into a tight ball.

"I ain't going anywhere. I just don't like being tied up. And my ribs…" I grit my teeth and stop mid-sentence.

_I'm not weak, I'm not!_

I stand up and sit on one of the chairs on the far side of the room, as far away from Jack and the Sheriff as possible.

"My hat" I look at a man with a scarred face. He looks back at me with pleading eyes and I coldly look away.

_Just another outlaw. Just another idiot who got themselves caught. Just… just like me…_

Jack takes my hat by the brim and throws it across the room to me. I catch it by the brim a few centimetres from my face and put it on, tucking my hair underneath it. I am immediately transformed into a scowling boy.

"You can leave with no bounty or time served" the Sheriff frowns, trying to think of a way to make his deal better.

_Kill me now. There's a good deal. Don't have to deal with assholes like you anymore if I'm dead._

He clears his throat, catching my attention, and continues. "But next time you do something bad, Jack will report it to me, and you will be killed on the spot when we find you".

"Fine" I stand up, refusing to shake the Sheriff's hand as he extends it to me "Marston, stay away from me, or I will make you wish you never interfered".

I walk out the door and start walking along the track that leads to Ridgewood Farm, sighing deeply through my nose.

_How stupid. If they'd just kill me or leave me alone, it would all be fine. But no, they just have to follow me like lost dogs and get all up in my business. And that… Marston. He seems like a pain in the ass. If he follows me I swear I'm going to fuckin murder him on the spot._

I look at the sky and frown as I notice the sun is setting. I would probably get attacked by wild animals, gang members or thieves on the way. It would take three to six days to get there, more if I got attacked.

I hear hoof-beats behind me and turn around. I watch as Jack rides towards me, trying to tell me to wait, and then turn back around with a scowl on my face.

Jack slows down as he nears me and then rides my pace next to me, much to my dislike.

"Where are you headin?" Jack rides faster as I start to run.

I have to get away from him, he is such a _pain_!

I take even breaths as I run, the way my adoptive family taught me. My adoptive family from MacFarlane's Ranch taught me everything. How to shoot, how to run, how to survive in the wild and more.

"Nowhere" I draw my gun and point it at him, not wanting to give him any more information.

"Jesus Miss!" Jack puts both his hands up, his eyes widening "I just wanted to know! Put the fucking gun away!"

I holster the gun, this man annoying me more and more.

"So" Jack asks, recovering from my threat "Where would nowhere be?"

"Nowhere is anywhere." I sigh again, my hand resting on the butt of my revolver.

"Tell me, I'm not going anywhere anytime soon, so the earlier the better. Unless you want me to keep pestering you like I am now."

"Ridgewood farm!" I throw my hands and arms in the air, rolling my eyes in frustration. "Are ya happy Marston!?"

"Yes, quite, but… You'll get attacked" Jack frowns, slowing his horse.

At that exact moment a piercing howl sounds from our right. I look to our right with narrowed eyes and see nine wolves. The wolf at the front of the front's gleaming, hungry, savage yellow eyes widen as it sees us and it lets out a louder howl.

All of the wolves start sprinting towards us. I stand stone still, unable to move a muscle. My eyes widen and flashbacks flash through my mind.

_Sam? Oh God. Sam!_

**The wolves. The blood. Oh God. Help. Please.**

_Move! You have to move!_ _Sam! You aren't listening to me! Move!_

**Go away. Go away! GO AWAY!**

"Get on the horse now!" Jack grabs my shoulder "we don't have time to stand still. You'll be killed!"

My fingers start twitching and my breathing quickens. My hand automatically moves to touch my revolver.

"Don't shoot, are you stupid?" Jack reaches down "get on now!" He grabs my arm just above the elbow and lifts me up off the ground and onto the horse.

_Am I really that light?_

He gives the horse a sharp kick and it starts galloping. I look over my shoulder and notice the wolves have now started chasing a few unlucky young deer. The deer prance around with fright, one of the bucks slower than the others. Just as the wolves reach him I grab my revolver and shoot ten shots, my hand shaking so badly I only kill six of the wolves. The other four wolves stop dead, letting the struggling buck escape, and then turn and sprint, yelping with fear.

"Why did you stand still?" Jack's tone is soothing, calm.

"I don't know" I shake my head closing my eyes.

"Why?" Jack persists.

"No reason" Fear climbs its way up my throat and threatens to cut off all natural breathing as I try to hide the truth.

I open my eyes and notice that I have grasped the back of Jack's shirt and I have my head rested on his back. I take my hand away and pull back quickly, almost causing myself to topple off the horse.

"Is that how you got that fancy scar on your cheek?" Jack looks over his shoulder at me and motions to his own left cheek. "Was it wolves?"

"It ain't that fancy" I sigh deeply, folding my arms across my chest "but yes, I got it from wolves".

I notice my heart is still beating at an incredible speed and my breathing is uneven and fast.

I watch Jack's chest rising and falling evenly and I copy his breathing. Eventually my breathing is in near perfect time with Jack's and my heart is beating at a normal pace.

We go past an old, hollow, twisted tree I have passed hundreds of times before.

"We're gettin close." I don't ask, I state.

"Actually…" Jack tenses as I glare at his back. "I have a place up further, we ain't stopping at Ridgewood".

Jack speeds up and I uncross my arms to grasp the sides of the saddle.

As soon as we enter Ridgewood and Jack slows down I notice a man to our left is pointing a gun at us, or, more specifically, _me_.

"Jack" I hiss, my hand instantly moving to touch my revolver.

"No" Jack hisses "I can see him, if he shoots you then you can shoot him".

I flinch as a bullet whizzes past.

_I know this man; I know he is an enemy to me._

"Please" I hiss, drawing my gun "this guy _is_ going to shoot me; he's just a bad shot".

Jack growls; a sound that comes from his chest, and I flinch. Another bullet whizzes past and I stiffen. I hear another shot and close my eyes, waiting for the pain.

The bullet hits me right in the left leg, just above the ankle, and I flinch, holding back tears that are stinging in the backs of my eyes with expert skill. I point my gun at the man's head and fire off one shot, hitting him right between the eyes.

He falls down with a thump, blood streaming down his face. Jack jumps off his horse and hitches it up. I jump down as well but immediately stumble and fall to the ground.

I lay on my right side, pressing my hand on the wound, feeling the blood run down my leg and seep across my gloves. I close my eyes and listen to the dim screams that are fading into the distance from the people running away, scared by what just happened.

"Need help?" Jack grabs my wrist.

"No" I stand up shakily.

I grasp the wooden railing of a nearby building and hold myself up unsteadily.

"Let go" Jack folds his arms across his chest.

"Why?" I grip the railing tighter "should I just do it because you tell me to? Like a fucking dog?"

"Just do it" Jack rubs his temples, groaning.

I half-smile for a split-second, knowing I am pissing him off already. I slowly will my fingers to release the railing, wanting to prove a point, that I'm not some weak little girl.

As soon as I let go I stumble and almost fall. Jack catches me and then picks me up. Instead of hoisting me over his shoulder like usual he holds me in his arms. He walks towards the doctor's office.

"No" I push against his chest with both hands, horrified by the fact he is carrying me "I'm fine, I don't need a doctor. And put me down, I don't need to be carried like a child."

"Oh really?" Jack touches the wound.

Pain sears up my leg with the strength of fire and I flinch, closing my eyes.

"You really know how to get your way."

"Don't I know it."

Jack carries me into the doctor's office despite my protests. I open my eyes, sighing.

"Bullet wound, with the bullet still in" Jack looks toward the doctor.

The doctor looks over our way for about 2 seconds and motions towards one of the beds. Jack lays me on the bed and sits on the edge.

"Sleep" the doctor says "you look dead tired, and by the amount of blood you've lost, you're going to pass out soon".

I shake my head and look down at my leg.

_I haven't even lost that much blood. I'm fine; I can get the bullet out myself and be fine._

Jack narrows his eyes and stands.

"If you don't go to sleep, I am going to punch you so hard you do."

The doctor shakes his head at this comment, laughing, and I snarl at him. I curl into myself slightly, close my eyes, and try to ignore the fact that Jack has just rested his hand near my shoulder.

My shoulder prickles, a sign I have developed that something unwanted is near me, and I fight off instinct to punch him.

When I finally fall asleep I have the first dream I have had for months.

I dream about the day I was taken away, when I was only nine years old.

I can see my family, but their faces are blurred. I yell something out to them but it is like I am speaking another language, I can't understand what I am saying. I reach out for my mother's hand and she reaches back but it is like we are a whole world away.

Then it all turns black, tears to fury, red tinges my sight.

Killing innocents was the answer, the rage calmed by the splatters of blood and brain matter. To hear the cracking of bones as people were dragged behind a horse. The crack and echo of a gunshot and the whizzing of a bullet.

It was like my own personal kind of music.

It was all paying back for my past, calming the furious, boiling sea that churned in my heart.

I wanted my family back, I wanted a real life, but that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

For all I knew my family were dead. And for all they knew I was dead.

They probably thought I was dead, it was 10 years ago, after all.

And then it was flashing.

Lightning struck through the sky and rain pelted down and I was dragged underwater.

The sea in my heart.

I can swim, yes, but not in water like this.

I came back up, gasping, the salt stinging my eyes, lips and cuts, making my throat so sore each breath was like swallowing knives.

I would die like this, in a world where one minute your breathing, and the next you're not.

Where one minute the world is in your favour, and the next everyone is against you.

I wake with a painful gasp, sitting up quickly. Pain stings in my leg and ribs and Jack catches my shoulder. He puts slight pressure on my left shoulder and collarbone and I slowly lie down.

"The bullet is out" Jack rolls his eyes "You slept through the whole thing as though nothing could ever disturb you. You sleep much? Oh, and the wound is healing well".

"How long" I wince at the rawness of my throat "how long have I been asleep?"

"Three days"

"Three days…"

_That means that today is the day that I was taken ten years ago._

I close my eyes and shake my head painfully as a heat flushes through my skin. My face burns but I know I'm not blushing. I hardly ever blush. Scratch that, I _never _blush.

I gently touch my cheek and the skin burns against my fingers, a sign I'm not just imagining the heat.

"Marston" I reach for his wrist.

I grab his wrist and place his hand against my forehead.

"Yeah, I know" Jack pulls his hand away "the doctor says it's normal".

I raise one eyebrow, sitting up again, more slowly this time. Marston doesn't stop me so I stay sitting up.

_How did it all work out this way? With Jack as an acquaintance, in the doctor's office and my skin burning?_

_How would I know, it was always this way._

Running with a gang, not even the_ gang_ knowing my real gender. Killing people because we could, robbing banks.

We gave the money to the people who needed it more, well, _some_ of it.

We kept most of it ourselves, but it's the thought that counts, right?

I always convinced myself that we were doing good things, that we weren't bad people, that _I _wasn't a bad person.

But that was all a lie, a lie I had told so many times it became a reality to me.

Then there was the time that I decided to leave the gang. I told them I wanted to clear the bounty of $760 on my head and start fresh.

They beat me.

They left me on the side of the road, bruised and broken, thinking I would die.

I didn't die.

But as I soon found out, you can't change your past, and you can't change who you are either…

* * *

**Hooray! Chapter 1.**

**So this is what happens when you become over-obsessed with a video game...**

**Interesting...**

**Anyway,**

**Bye!**

**CryDon'tSmile**


	2. Chapter 2: Who Is She?

**Here's Chapter 2.**

**Hope you like it.**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

**Who is She?**

_**Jack**_

* * *

_Who is this girl, or should I say, boy?_

I met her just three days ago, and she seems to have hated me since the first second we 'talked', though I don't really count me tying her up and taking her to the Sheriff's Office as _talking._

_ Just imagine if that was an everyday conversation._

Wow, I would've killed myself in the first two seconds. She's so cold, emotionless is a better word.

Unless you count anger, anger and more anger as more than emotionless.

And the dressing like a boy for… what?

I have no idea, and she sure as hell won't tell me. Hell, I'm scared to even ask.

I hardly see her smile, only when she knows she's pissing me off or has a…

_Amusing? _

Yea, _amusing_ thought.

I guess she must've had a rough childhood, maybe growing up like my father John in an orphanage.

She knows how to shoot, has marvellous aim, especially when it came to threatening me, and always seems to love the fact that the blood and brain matter explodes from whatever she shoots, though just thinking about it makes me grimace.

I sit on the edge of her bed, wincing as the springs creak and groan at my weight, and look at her calm and still face, all the lines from her frowns and rage smoothed out.

She was a monster, yes, but there was something I liked about her, something that told me not to kill her.

_What would my mother and father think of me now? Being with a girl who pretends to be a boy and kills people like it's nothing._

I frown as I remember she's been out for 3 days straight. She slept through the surgery like she didn't feel a thing, and she probably didn't.

She turns over onto her back in her sleep and I stand up, bracing myself for whatever could happen. And trust me, something bad could probably happen, knowing this girls temper and the way she does things that you would never expect, when you least expect.

Her eyelids flicker slightly and open into slits. She sits up with a gasp, her eyes wide with… _fear? _

Huh, let me add fear to the list of non-existent emotions.

I put my hand on her left shoulder and press firmly against her left shoulder and collarbone.

She lies down and I rest my hand by my side.

"The bullet is out" I roll my eyes "You slept through the whole thing as though nothing could ever disturb you. You sleep much? Oh, and the wound is healing well".

"How long…" she whispers, wincing, so quietly that I barely hear her and have to stop breathing to hear "how long have I been asleep?"

"Three days"

"Three days" she seems deep in thought as the word ghost their way out of her lips.

All of a sudden her eyes widen, showing the vibrant blue of her irises.

_Almost like the ocean, or maybe a lake, one that isn't littered with filth and dead bodies._

"Marston" she whispers, reaching for my wrist.

She manages to grab it and places my hand against her forehead. The skin burns beneath my fingers.

"Yeah, I know" I pull my hand away, unnerved by her touch "the doctor says it's normal".

She raises one eyebrow, sitting up again but more slowly. I let her and she stays sitting, her face twisting a little in pain.

She falls deep into thought again and I watch her, noticing the way her eyes seem to change what she's looking at every three seconds, but seem as though she's seeing something completely different.

After a minute I gently rest my hand on her shoulder. As she looks up at me I notice her under-eyes have lightened. How much sleep did the girl get, her eyes were still darker than night.

She shakes her head and shoulders, throwing my hand off, and stands up. She stumbles slightly but manages to hold herself up. We walk outside and I turn to face her.

"You owe me $20. Because I paid for your injuries. I think it was a waste of money, but I sure as hell wasn't going to go through your pockets. You probably would've shot me in my sleep." I snort with humour at my last comment.

She almost immediately pulls a stack of money out of her pocket and puts it in my hand, frowning deeply, the creases in her forehead etching themselves into her skin.

"There" she gives a cold laugh "You're probably gonna use it to buy yourself a whore. Only way _you'll _ever get a woman."

My eyes widen at her comment and I growl. "Guess I deserved that for my comment?"

"You deserve _death_ for following me. I'm gonna buy a horse, wait here. That's if you still wish to… _guard _me. Leave if you want. Hang on, leave, full stop."

She walks towards the corral and starts to talk to the man who is feeding a beautiful golden pearl horse.

_A Kentucky Saddler_.

She would never have enough money for one of those.

To my surprise and disgust she pulls a stack of money out of another pocket and hands it to the man, her scowl disappearing as though she was saving it just for me.

She mounts the horse and trots over to me.

"Get on your horse. We're headin' to Mexico".

I get on my horse, a slow and unworthy horse compared to hers. My Appaloosa cost enough money but a Kentucky Saddler…

_Wow;_ they are a _lot_ of money.

"How much money do you have?" I frown as I make a mental list of the ways she could've got this money.

_Robbery,_

_Thievery,_

_Killing,_

_Dealing guns and services,_

_Selling her body? _

_No, that last one isn't Sam at all. The rest… it's not even worth debating. She would've done those ones._

"A lot" she says, interrupting my thoughts "I wanted a good horse; I paid $750 for her".

She pats the horse's mane and then speeds up, leaving my horse struggling to keep up.

Much to my surprise she takes off her hat, leaving her long, dark hair to tangle in the wind. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath of New Austin air, seeming to enjoy the moment until her gaze falls on me and she remembers that I'm here too, her lips pulling up in a sneer.

"Where'd ya get all that money?" I try to catch up to her, my horse snorting with anger.

"You wanna know?" she looks back at me with dark, narrow eyes "because it ain't a good story".

"You make me wanna kill you" I sneer, just imagining shooting her through the chest.

Or head.

Or stomach.

_I'm not picky. As long as it kills her, whether it's slowly or quickly._

"Good" she replies, looking back to the front.

We enter MacFarlane's Ranch and she slows down, tensing as she sees all the lawmen strolling around aimlessly.

"Samantha!"

Samantha looks to the side with her eyes narrowed and I follow her gaze.

A young man, about twenty-one, is running towards her with the fakest smile on his face. The young man has light brown hair and dark brown, almost black, eyes.

Sam's eyes widen and she flinches away from the young man, immediately putting her hat on and tucking her hair underneath, turning herself into a boy again.

"Relax, miss. I know yer real gender. Why else would I have called ya Samantha?"

"_Tobias_. It _has _been a long time".

"Two years" Tobias frowns "it's been two years".

"Two years without you. The more the better you insolent little prick. Get the fuck outta my sights before I bash your face in."

"Sam" I gesture towards the path that leads out of the ranch "we should keep moving".

She turns her head toward me and nods, never taking her eyes off Tobias.

"Goodbye" she kicks her horse so it starts trotting "and never, _ever, _talk to me again."

"Wait" Tobias grabs her arm.

"Let go. I said I'm leavin. You ain't got no control over what I do anymore".

Tobias scowls and yanks hard on Sam's arm. She gets pulled off her horse and I quickly dismount my horse and grab her horse's reins to prevent it from bolting. Tobias kicks Sam in the stomach. She snarls and curls up, trying to trip Tobias.

"You bitch! You think you're better than me? Even though you aren't? You have some fuckin nerve to be callin me a prick. You need to be put back in your place!"

"Stop!" I pull on the reins of her horse to stop it rearing.

"You're a tough guy, are ya?"

Tobias bends down, grabbing Sam's collar. He drags her to her feet, her giving him a cold glare, and then shoves her roughly behind him.

She stumbles and falls, the healing wound on her leg tearing open. Blood gushes out and makes a red stain on her pant leg.

She winces and glares at Tobias's back with such fury that I see Tobias shift his weight, feeling the burn of the glare in his back.

I touch the handle on my pistol and Sam shakes her head quickly, eyes widening.

I watch, confused, as she jerks her chin in the direction of the barn.

_What in the…_

I look up at the barn and see two men with their rifles sitting next to them, watching our every move. I take my hand away from my pistol and rest it by my side.

I notice Sam has crouched down behind Tobias. She swings out her arm and grabs him in the side of the leg at knee height. She hooks her arm around his leg and yanks sideways.

He stumbles, enough time for Sam to dart back to her horse and grab the reins.

"Why did you leave me?" Tobias stands straight faking sadness and betrayal "I loved you".

_What a little prick. That ain't even believable. No-one would love Sam for who she is. Respect, yea. Love? No._

"Liar" Sam spits "you didn't love me and I didn't love you; you used me to help you run your gang. I hated it and I hate you. I don't belong to you anymore. You're just a cock-suckin bastard with no balls".

Tobias raises his hand and flicks it in a circle. I look up at the barn and notice the men are loading their guns, their eyes locked on us.

I look at Sam at the same time she looks at me, her eyes narrowed but still showing urgency.

"C'mon" she runs toward her horse "let's go".

She mounts her horse swiftly with one smooth motion and kicks it.

"Follow me Marston!" she yells out, riding towards the bridge leading to outside of town 'Unless ya feel like dying or being tortured!"

I mount my horse, the urgency filling my veins with adrenaline, and follow her.

Before she reaches the bridge she takes a sharp left turn and then stops, grabbing the reins of her horse. She runs towards the big house, her horse trotting beside her obediently despite its annoyance at having its reins pulled like that.

_Isn't this Bonnie's house? What are we doing at Bonnie's house? _

She knocks on the door loudly and urgently, repeating the process so many times that her knuckles end up scraped and bruised.

"Miss MacFarlane! Let us in, please".

As I dismount my horse Bonnie opens the door, her eyes wide. She pulls us both in quickly, motioning for a ranch hand to take our horses out the back. Her worry is clear and she fusses over us and casts worried glances out the window.

Bonnie closes the door, slams it is more accurate, and hugs Sam.

"Miss MacFarlane…" Sam squirms, obviously uncomfortable "you know I..."

"Hate hugs" Bonnie's sarcasm is thick in her tone "I know, but it's been so long." Her sarcasm disappears as she continues "Where've you been? Everybody's been askin questions. We thought you were dead!"

Bonnie lets go of Sam and steps back.

"Miss MacFarlane…"

"Bonnie. Call me Bonnie. Jack? Why are you with Sam? We should probably save that conversation for later. Take a look out the window at who's here."

I flick a glance out the window and notice Tobias and three other men advancing towards the house, their guns trained on the door.

"Out the back" Bonnie shoves us toward the back door and pushes us out "I'll distract them".

Bonnie walks towards the door with her shoulders back and head high as Tobias and the others start walking up the steps that lead to the door.

Sam closes the back door without making a noise, and takes a few steps away. I follow her quietly, motioning for a ranch hand to bring us our horses. The ranch hand grabs the reins of the closest horse, which happens to be Sam's, and bring her to us quickly.

"Get on" urgency is clear in her tone. "You take front, I'll sit behind".

I mount the horse and when I am on I extend a hand. She refuses to take my hand and pulls herself up.

I roll my eyes and spur the horse.

She takes off, tossing her head in fear of the bullets. Gunshots echo from back at MacFarlane's Ranch and Sam looks over her shoulder, her eyes wide and full of anger.

"Bonnie." She grabs my elbow.

"Goddammit Marston. Slow down, I have to go back".

I slow down, knowing that she'll still jump off even if I don't.

She dismounts the horse while it's still moving and stumbles as she lands on the rocky road at an odd angle.

I see pain twist her lips as she balances herself.

She then turns and runs at full speed towards MacFarlane's Ranch.

I watch as she runs and then look down at the horse's head. I pat the horse's neck and look over my shoulder as I hear more gunshots, quite obviously from Sam's gun.

I turn around and start to trot back to MacFarlane's Ranch, preparing myself for a horrible sight.

Even before I enter the gates I can see the bloodshed.

_Jesus Christ. What is the ranch gonna do now? What the hell have ya done, Sam?_

Sam is leaning over Bonnie's still, bloody body, revolver still in hand.

Bonnie has a bullet hole in her chest, bleeding out onto her white shirt.

The three men that were with Tobias are lying on the ground nearby in pools of dark-red blood, one with a bullet to the head, another with a bullet to the chest and the last one with two bullets; one in the leg and another in the stomach.

"They killed her" Sam looks up at me as I stop next to her. I swallow hard as I see the grief veiling her eyes, making them more shadowed than they usually are.

I could practically _see _the fire burning bright in her eyes, fuelled by Bonnie's death.

"They killed Bonnie. And that little fucker Tobias got away. Why didn't ya help you bastard? Don't you care for others? Sure, you've been heartless enough with me but with an innocent? Bonnie?"

"We have to leave" I extend a hand "get on".

Sam narrows her eyes at me and folds her arms just below her chest, refusing to come with me.

_I understand Sam, I really do. Miss MacFarlane was important, and I'm gonna miss her too. But you can't stay here, unless you feel like being killed by Tobias, and I am NOT leaving your side, not until you've changed. Not until you know right from wrong and make good choices._

I growl and grab her arm, refusing to let her stay there for Tobias to kill her.

I pull her up onto the horse, the task difficult and she plants her feet and tries to squirm out of my grasp, and spur it so it's trotting.

The horse does a little hop at having been spurred so hard but complies with my wishes anyways.

Sam bows her head, staying silent, her breathing deep and loud.

I keep my eyes to the front, marvelling at her horses speed.

_It's so much faster than my horse. It's so sad that it's bought with tainted money…_

We ride into Armadillo, Sam's head still bowed.

As we ride past the pub I see two drunken men having a brawl. One of the men draws a gun and starts to shoot at the other man, every shot missing by a mile.

_Is everything going badly today? I wonder how my mother Abigail and my father John were. Are they okay? Is the ranch running well? Is Uncle dead yet?_ _Oh, please tell me Uncle is dead!_

The Sheriff appears out of nowhere and sighs, as though stopping brawls happens too often, which it probably did.

I tip my hat at him as we ride past and he looks up at us.

Sam glances up, having felt my movement, her eyes not even shining even though Bonnie had just been killed. Though her eyes had taken on a cloudy, dark look, and the flames were still there, making her eyes flash dangerously.

Grudgingly, she tips her hat as well and the Sheriff narrows his eyes at her, giving her a silent warning to stay out of trouble.

She glares at him for a brief moment before bowing her head again as we ride out of Armadillo.

"Are we crossing at Butter Bridge or the proper crossing?" I look at her over my shoulder.

"Butter Bridge is closer, but the proper crossing is safer…" Her voice is so low I only just hear her.

"Just answer my question"

"Butter Bridge. Let's just hope the train doesn't come roarin across when we cross".

I sigh and look forward, plotting the way to Butter Bridge in my head.

"Just follow the river west" she whispers, reading my mind "don't waste time plotting courses. Easiest route, _always."_

"We talkin about getting to Butter Bridge or your life?"

I can feel her glare burning into my back and I silence myself quickly.

I sigh and turn the horse south, heading towards the river.

"Can we just get a stagecoach?"

I stop the horse to look over my shoulder at her. She is looking at the setting sun, the light casting shadows on her face and making her eyes light up.

I roll my eyes and turn the horse back north.

Sam yawns and covers her mouth, stifling the yawn.

"How much sleep do you get?" I don't think as I ask the question.

"Not much. I have many sleepless nights".

We re-enter Armadillo and Sam rests her head on my back, obviously exhausted.

_She would have to be tired to even touch me. Resting her head on my back… Yea, she's gonna pass out in a matter of minutes._

I hitch up her horse at the train station, get off and wave to a horse-boy.

He runs over, eager to please us.

"Take care of her" I pass him the reins "We'll be back for her."

I hand him a stack of money, and a little extra for having to wait us out. He smiles and leads the horse off toward the Livery.

I start walking to the nearby stagecoach, the man picking up on me immediately.

_Greedy bastard. He knows we're gonna use the stagecoach, so he gets all excited? People and their lust for money, it's disgusting._

Sam slowly walks behind me, stumbling slightly, her fingers gripping my upper arm to keep herself from falling over.

We reach the stagecoach and Sam produces $30 from her pocket. She hands the money to the man sitting in the driver's seat.

"Chuparosa."

The man nods and tucks the money into his pocket. I climb into the stagecoach and extend a hand to Sam. She climbs into the stagecoach without taking my help.

"Trying to be more of a man?" I laugh, amused at my own joke.

Though she doesn't appear to be amused as her glare turns icy and she digs her nails into my arm.

"I have to" she releases my arm, ignoring the tears in my shirt and the blood welling in the small, crescent shaped cuts "I need practice to pretend. Just… Just fuck off. Okay? I'm not in the mood"

_Clearly._

She sits opposite of me and leans back against the seat.

"Lie" I narrow my eyes "You don't have to. You _choose _to."

She simply shrugs and looks away, ignoring me completely.

"You can get some sleep." the driver's voice startles her as he speaks "Especially you, boy. Look like ya need sleep. I'll wake you when we get there."

Sam closes her eyes and is snoring lightly in a matter of minutes.

I frown, quite worried about her health. If she hardly got any sleep, how did she make it through the day? Rephrase that, _how was she not dead yet?_

"Stop for a second" I start to stand "I'm gonna sit shotgun".

The driver stops and I get out. I walk around the stagecoach and I climb into the shotgun seat. I sit myself next to the driver, stretching lazily.

"That boy asleep?" the driver glances at me.

"Yeah." I frown.

"Looks like he needs it. Dem under eyes are as black as night."

I nod sympathetically. "He has trouble sleeping."

"You got that right. A boy of that age should be getting a full nights rest, not tossin' and turnin'." The driver lashes the reins at the horses again.

"You're right. I'll tell him that."

_If she doesn't bite my head off first._

The driver nods approvingly and glances at me. "And he should be a little more careful around dem wild animals."

"You noticed the scar then?" I picture the thick line under her eye.

"I got one just like it on my arm, so I recognised it. I got it from dem coyotes."

"Got his from wolves" I stretch again, yawning.

"Nobody likes wolves. Dem wolves attack in big groups and kill dem cattle. Not a good time for dem ranchers and dere families."

* * *

The driver and I talk all the way to Chuparosa.

By this time the sun is up in the sky, but Sam is still not awake.

"Boy really does need his sleep" the driver stops to let us off and raises an eyebrow at me "I think you better wake him up".

I jump off and open the door to the stagecoach.

I step in and shake Sam's shoulder.

"Wake up, princess. I didn't know you could sleep like that. I thought you were dead."

Her eyes flicker open and she yawns, stretching her arms above her head. A scowl crosses her face and her lips pull up in a sneer.

"_Never_ call me _princess." _She hisses the words in a low and deadly tone.

She climbs out of the carriage and stretches again. She then growls and punches me in the kidney, _hard_.

_Stupid bitch._

I stagger back a few paces as she turns to the driver, her lines of rage disappearing and leaving her forehead smooth.

She tips her hat to the driver and I follow course. The driver tip his hat back and drives away, his stagecoach wobbling dangerously on Mexico's bumpy roads, the wheels squeaking with the effort.

_I won't be surprised if someone, maybe even us, find that stagecoach on the ground cause the wheels have given out. _

Sam bows her head again, obviously thinking of Bonnie.

"It's all my fault… If I had've…"

She is cut short as I grab her chin and jerk her head up roughly. She glares at me and then looks away by taking an interest in a passing horse.

_Really?_

"Look at me." My tone shows my anger and she glances at me.

She looks up at me fully, her gaze cold yet calm.

"You need to stop this. We cannot fucking grieve forever. It was an accident, everybody makes mistakes."

Her lips pull up ever so slightly and she shakes her head.

"Accident…"

Her smile disappears and she punches me again, this time in the stomach.

I release her, pushing her back, and she stumbles before righting herself.

"Are you actually askin for a fight?" Her voice is laced with sarcasm and her shoulders are back, a sign that she will fight if given the chance.

"I don't fight with women" I laugh as her eyes widen so I continue "its bad manners."

"Bad manners?" Sam growls, anger evident. Her voice drops to a whisper "You're just scared of getting beaten by a girl."

I clench my hands into fists and she does the same, the confident look on her face faltering for a spilt-second before coming back.

_Was she just… Scared? No, no, that's just my imagination. What have I gotten myself into? Fighting? With this crazy fucker?_

My father would hate me right now; he thinks you should always respect women.

Sam delivers a blow across my face in the moment of my hesitation and I return the blow, but to the stomach. She staggers a little and glares up at me and goes for another to my ribs.

I catch her hand just before it comes into contact with my ribs and shove her backward. She charges at me, delivering blow after blow.

And then it turns into a huge fistfight.

_What would John think of me now? He would probably be ashamed and disgusted. A man hitting a woman; and it's still as bad even though Sam looks like a boy, because she looks young._

Oddly, I don't feel that bad. She asked for it, and started it too, so you can't blame me for hitting her back. Self-defence, after all…

* * *

**Chapter 2 finished.**

**Next Chapter is John!**

**For my future chapters, I was thinking maybe some one-sided JackxSam. Jack the one falling for Sam, obviously. What do you guys think?**

**Reviews are appreciated, and please tell me what you like, disliked and thought could be improved.**

**CryDon'tSmile.**


	3. Chapter 3: They're Still Haunting Her

**Hi.**

**Third Chapter, hooray.**

**Ugh, this is taking FOREVER!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: **

**They're Still Haunting Her**

**_John_**

* * *

I kissed Abigail on the cheek and said goodbye just before I left. Just in case I died.

Now I am nearing Butter Bridge. If I make it across without getting blocked by the train, I should be in Chuparosa soon, and I _had_ to get there soon.

_Ah, you stupid boy Jack!_

I eavesdropped on a conversation between two lawmen, and hell am I glad I did. I found out that _my_ son, Jack, was with an _outlaw, _a _criminal._

A young boy, what's his name again? Sam, is it? Yes, Sam, I'm sure it's Sam.

I've heard that name so many times, the boy committed quite a few crimes, big ones too, but he had been under the radar for a long time.

Well, that is, until _now_.

_C'mon. We gotta get there. Quickly, quickly!_

I talked to the stagecoach driver in Armadillo and he said he had just taken a boy and a man to Chuparosa.

_Jack! What have you gotten yourself into?!_

I cross Butter Bridge just before the train, narrowly avoiding getting hit, and urge my black horse to go faster.

_I have to get to Chuparosa as quickly as I can._

I don't want my son to be with someone who used to run in a fucking _gang_. I especially don't want my son taking influence from this gang or joining it.

_He wouldn't do that, would he? He promised not to do that…_

I see the outline of Chuparosa in the distance and spur my horse again. It tosses its head in irritation, being pushed to its limits.

I slow down a little and touch it's neck. "Sorry."

I narrow my eyes as I near the gates into Chuparosa as I see outlines of a man and a boy having a brawl.

_Hang on… Is that… No, it couldn't be… Jack?_

My eyes widen with horror and surprise as I recognise the man as Jack.

This didn't happen often, Jack never fought with anyone, not counting me though. Fighting with me is Jack's specialty.

I hitch my horse up behind a wall near them, giving it a reassuring pat, so Jack and the boy can't see me but _I _can see _them_.

I saunter out from behind the wall, hands in pockets, and walk towards Jack and the boy.

"Jack! Come over here, boy!"

Jack looks up quickly, eyes wide with shock. The boy looks over, eyes shadowed by his hat, his hand inching towards his gun.

_Trigger-happy young boy._

The scowl on his face and the way his jaw is set shows that he doesn't like people. _At all._

I turn my harsh gaze back to Jack, who has blood trickling slowly from his mouth and many bruises on his face.

"Pa?" he wipes the back of his hand on the blood, getting rid of it as he slowly walks toward me "why're you here?"

I wait for him to be right in-front of me, out of the hearing range of the young boy.

"I read that you were with a criminal" My voice is low and my gaze turns to the boy, cold and unforgiving.

The boy holds my gaze and fires an icy glare at me. I look back at Jack

"And I'm guessing that's him."

Jack nods "the Sheriff asked me to keep an eye on him".

I narrow my eyes at Jack and he holds my gaze, not flinching even a little, his gaze open and honest.

That tells me that he's telling the truth. I walk towards the boy. They boy tips his hat with a sneer as I stop infront of him. He has a black eye and a slightly swollen lip.

_Good work Jack. But next time, teach him some goddamn manners_.

"What's your name?" I look the boy in the eyes.

"Sam" the boy's eyes show no lies as his hand comes to rest on his gun.

I glance down, making sure he isn't drawing it, and relax as I notice that his hand is in the wrong position to draw.

"John." I hold out a hand and Sam refuses to take it. I quickly withdraw. " Jack's father. Is Sam short for something?"

I notice that this boy doesn't look as… _masculine_, as a boy should. He looks too… _feminine_. His eyes are too large and are shaped wrong, more curved and wider than a boy's eyes. His lips are too full and his cheekbones are too high.

"It's short for Samuel" his voice is a little too sweet and innocent, a little protective too.

_An obvious lie. _

"That's a lie" I jab a finger at him, my finger pressing against his chest and pushing him back a little.

Sam narrows his eyes at me, clenching his fists.

"Pa. Take it easy on him, it's not like you didn't have a bad former life." Jack folds his arms across his chest and shares a glance with Sam.

_Something's up…_

I turn my gaze on Jack, gently pulling down the brim of my hat to shade my face more. "I gave up my former life though, Jack. Isn't that enough?"

"I gave up my former life too. I mean, I tried so hard, but… Why am I telling you this?!" Sam kicked his boot against the ground, kicking up dust, and then turned to face away from us, arms folded across his chest.

"I left the gang after the gang left me" I look at Sam as Jack rolls his eyes "I failed a bank robbery, got shot. They left me for dead."

_What the hell John? Why are you telling the kid this shit? _

I know though, I want to know because I want to hear about someone else's bad ending because it makes me realise I'm not alone, that my life isn't a complete wreck.

"Mine isn't as interesting as yours" Sam sighs, turning to face us "I had a bounty of $760. I told my gang leader that I wanted to clear my bounty and start an almost normal life. The gang leader, Tobias, wasn't happy; I was one of the most skilled in the gang. He ordered me to stay, but I said no. He always treated me like that. Like a well-trained dog that should come at his call. I hated it. He beat me if I didn't do what he said. I was always scared of him, but I was showing him he couldn't hold me down forever. He called the other gang members and they showed me what happened when someone decided to leave. They beat me. They left me bruised, sore, a few broken ribs and fingers, oh, and a scar down my back when one of them slashed me with a knife to stop me moving."

He traces a finger down his back in memory, seeming to not know that he has done it, his eyes glazing with flashbacks. "Then they left me in the forest on the side of the road, knowing I would die or the wolves and coyotes would get me. But, I guess I was lucky when I got out of that situation alive. I still had my gun so I made it through to be here today."

He shudders, frowning, and I feel a pang of sorrow for this boy. He's so young but he has already witnessed and done so many awful things.

Sam pulls at his bloodstained gloves and pulls down his white top. He pushes the sleeves up so they sit up at his elbows again as they have slipped; his arms too slim to fill them in, and folds his arms across his chest.

I look over him again and tilt my head slightly. He just doesn't look right, there's something about him that makes him seem more like a girl than a boy.

"Pa" Jack touches my shoulder "is something wrong?"

"It's nothing" I force myself to relax "do you mind if I stay with you guys for a few days or so?"

Jack looks at Sam and they exchange a secret message through their eyes. Jack's eyes narrow and Sam cries out with frustration and looks down at the ground, obviously losing the silent argument.

"Sure" Jack looks back at me "why ever not? There ain't no problem with that."

Sam's lips twitch in annoyance but he says nothing, just remains staring at the ground.

"Why did you come to Chuparosa?" I try to get Sam talking, uncomfortable with the silence.

"I forgot. All I know is that I have an errand of some sort to do here, and I ain't done it yet." His eyes widen as he realises what he was here for. "Of course" he takes his gloves off to reveal thin fingers and slim, feminine looking hands "the gun. The High-Power Pistol."

_High Power Pistol? Please tell me he isn't a gun dealer too…_

Jack raises one eyebrow and stares at Sam with an accusing look. I look over at Sam as he draws a High-Power Pistol out of his second holster.

"I had to give this to a… _friend_, for an acquaintance of mine".

"How much are you getting paid?" my eyebrows raise as I cross my arms across my chest.

"A lot of money." He laughs, his eyes shining dangerously "and if anyone gets in my way…" He spins the gun on his finger and puts it back into its holster "it ain't going to end well for whoever disturbed me".

I narrow my eyes at this boy again. I feel like I _know_ him from somewhere else, other than the wanted posters, and he still doesn't look _right_.

_More of a young woman than a boy that is almost a young man._

I shake my head.

_Stop being stupid John. _

"Sir" Sam breaks me out of my thoughts and scowls at me "If you're going to just stare off into space like that I suggest you get the fuck away from me and go home."

My eyes widen as Sam scowls and Jack growls with outrage. Jack grips the handle of his gun and smashes it over Sam's temple.

To my surprise the boy stays awake; having _not _been knocked out cold like most would've with that kind of blow. I stare at Sam with disbelief and he holds my glare with those large, feminine eyes…

I think of myself with disgust.

_Here I go again, talking about this boy as though he is a girl. If the guy heard me say these things out loud he would probably bash the living daylights out of me. But the way he acts, the way he looks, seems so, yes I'll say it again,__** feminine**__._

"Sir!" Sam grabs Jack's gun and yanks it out of his hands, making him unable to pistol-whip her.

"Shut up!" I look down at the ground "I'm fine!"

_What the hell? I haven't even done anything to the little bastard and he hates me. Deserves a whack over the head with the butt of a rifle, I think._

Sam raises an eyebrow in annoyance but quickly moves back onto the subject. "What's the date?"

I shrug and Jack shakes his head, stooping to pick up his gun. Sam growls and scowls again. I hear footsteps behind us, _drunken footsteps_, and hear the click of a gun. I turn my head slightly to look but Sam has beaten me to it.

"Ah" he faces the man, gun in hand but pointing at the ground "Mr. Doyle. It ain't all that great to see you. Been a long time, but not long enough."

The man's eyes widen with rage as he recognises Sam. I notice one eye is pale and has a long, jagged line over it, as though it has been slashed with a knife.

"You" he hisses the words slowly, and in a drunken voice "I _knew _it was you. I should've pumped you full of lead when I had the chance."

"You were never able to think quickly enough Mr. Doyle." Sam smirks "do you wish to fight? Are you willing to risk it? Are you willing to risk it _again?"_ Sam sneers, his eyes burning with rage

"I was always better than you Samuel" the drunk, Mr. Doyle, shifts his weight clumsily "I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!"

Sam only laughs and shakes his head, looking at the ground. "You are a fucking dickhead. I was always better than _you._ Don't you remember? Does it still blind you, hurt you? I came out of that alive, despite the injuries, and now you're blind in your right eye." Sam finishes the sentence in a soft, sarcastic tone, as though talking to a small child.

The man touches his hand to his blind eye and Sam gives a cold grin, his eyes triumphant. My eyes widen as everything clicks into place. He must've threatened Sam like this once, or maybe it happened when the gang beat him. Sam slashed his eye, just like I did to that huge grizzly in Tall Trees.

"You will PAY for taking my sight!" the man is now shaking in rage.

"Oh, I didn't take it" Sam laughs, obviously highly amused by this situation "you _gave_ it to me, Mr. Doyle. You were too close when you beat me, and I acted in self-defence. You should've seen it coming. But you were too slow yet again. Tell me, has the gang still got you as one of their members? Or did Tobias kick your filthy hide out after he realised what a slow little shit you are?"

"I am still in the fucking gang!" The man's eyes spark with rage as Sam laughs. "And they sent me to find and get you back, and if you resisted, kill you."

"So I have two options…" Sam fakes thoughtfulness, tapping his lip "how about… no! Tobias treated me like a dog, you all did. I was all you ever had; I was more skilled than all of you! I want to live like a normal person but wherever I go one of you bastards is there! I thought Tobias would've fucking told you already, I said NO! I WILL NEVER FUCKING COME BACK!"

The man grinds his teeth together and places his finger on the trigger of his gun. Sam holds his gun up, hardly showing hesitation or worry, his hands perfectly still.

"But this time" the man shifts his weight again "we fight like men, not dogs."

"You treated me like a dog" Sam sneers, tilting his head and gun a little to the right "so why not? But fine, we shall fight like _men". _

I notice the way Sam says 'men' as though it is not his gender or class, as though it is something that is foreign to him. Before Sam can even brace himself to fight I hear a shot from somewhere off to our side and Sam winces, falling to his knees and grasping his leg.

I see dark red blood seeping out in mass amounts onto the ground from his leg. Sam narrows his eyes and looks the way the bullet has come from. He raises his gun silently and fires three shots off at the man up there. I hear a cry then a loud thud as the man falls dead.

"Huh" Sam tilts his head as Mr. Doyle smiles "you said we fight like _men."_

"That's a little hard for you"

Sam's eyes widen and I see him flick a worried glance towards me. I look at Jack and feel confused by _his_ worried attitude. I start loading my gun slowly and quietly so Mr. Doyle doesn't notice.

"Tobias told you" Sam looks over at me again and glances at my gun, nodding slightly "that ignorant bastard."

"He said we could use it to our advantage. That and your lack of knowing and paying attention to your surroundings. Tobias said we _have _to bring you back alive. So as much as I want to kill you, I can't."

Mr. Doyle drags Sam up by his collar and pulls the gun out of his hands. Sam smiles, as though he knew this would happen all along, which he probably did. I click the bullets into place with a steady hand but Mr. Doyle hears it.

He holds Sam infront of him like a human shield, one arm around his throat and a gun to his head. Sam stays calmer than possible and stands there quietly, like a dog trained to stay quiet if asked.

"You are coming with us" Mr. Doyle pulls Sam back a little more.

Sam growls and tries to pull out of his grip. Mr. Doyle looks up at me and I raise my gun, my hand shaking slightly.

"Don't even try" Mr. Doyle grips Sam's neck tighter and pulls him to cover his body better. Sam nods slightly and I lower the gun.

"This is one of the reasons I left the gang" Sam frowns, closing his eyes "you all treated me like this. I hated it, I still do".

"Just come back. We won't treat you like that anymore. At least, I won't. Tobias, I ain't sure about him. Wonder what punishment he has planned for you. Maybe this time you'll lose your virginity you little bitch."

_But… How? If Sam's a boy, how is losing his virg… _

My eyes widen with horror and I look over Mr. Doyle's shoulder to see a prison wagon, obviously stolen.

Sam's eyes widen as he sees it and he struggles in Mr. Doyle's grip. Sam then grabs Mr. Doyle's arm and tugs at it desperately.

"Let go" Sam chokes as Mr. Doyle tightens his grip "LET GO OF ME YOU LITTLE SHIT!"

Mr. Doyle keeps dragging Sam backwards and Sam growls with frustration. He manages to somehow bite into Mr. Doyle's arm, sinking his teeth deep, deeper into his arm.

"You little…" Mr. Doyle curses, releasing Sam. Sam turns and takes a few steps back. "You stupid woman! You're such a bitch!"

_Woman? No. No, I couldn't have been right. That this young boy is actually a… a woman? Which mean, if she loses her virginity… No, they wouldn't, would they? They wouldn't rape their own gang member._

"It ain't gonna matter though" Mr. Doyle says, a smug look on his face "that bullet, it wasn't meant to kill you. It was covered in poison that will temporarily disable your leg. And as for the punishment, I _hope _Tobias rapes you, or any of the other gang members. It doesn't matter".

Sam's eyes widen; those large, lady-like eyes.

_It ain't true. It just ain't. Such a thing doesn't happen. Men do not let a woman into their gang except for one reason, the reason Abigail was in our gang, to be a whore. And from the attitude of this… woman, this has obviously not happened. _

Sam's face pales and she clasps the wound on his leg, falling to her knees.

"Stop!" Jack runs forwards to crouch next to Sam "why does it always have to resort to violence!"

He crouches next to Sam and Sam pushes his arm, closing her eyes.

"Get away from her!" Mr. Doyle points his gun at Jack. "Get away or I'll kill you!"

"Jack" I calmly take a step forwards but stop as Mr. Doyle glares at me. "Get away, now. Get up and stand next to me, _now_."

"Pa…"

I put my hand out, palm outward, and glare at him, silencing him. Jack narrows his eyes and sets his jaw but listens. He gently puts Sam's head down and stands, coming to stand next to me. He looks away from me and looks at Sam with a sorry look.

She scowls and glares at him as Mr. Doyle comes up behind her. He raises his fist and she closes her eyes the fraction before he delivers a blow across her temple. She is quickly rendered unconscious and falls back into Mr. Doyle's arms.

He hoists her over his shoulder and carries her to the prison wagon. He sets her in the back and the wagon takes off quickly, making a speedy get-away.

I turn to look at Jack as he balls his hands into fists and turns to face me.

"What the hell Pa! How could you?! She couldn't stand up for herself at that moment, so you tell me to come and stand quietly like a good little boy!"

Jack comes face to face with me, now almost my height. He delivers a blow to my face but I stand still, staying silent and let him take his fury out on me, knowing how angry he must be.

I don't understand _why_ though, the girl was a pain in the neck and a bitch.

He delivers three more blows before he settles down, pacing silently while clenching and unclenching his hands.

"Is it true?" I look at Jack as he stops to face me "is Sam really a woman?"

Jack nods and starts pacing again. I look down at the ground and start to walk towards the bar, having a craving for alcohol. "Pa" Jacks walks next to me "why didn't you help her?"

"I can't get involved in these things." My tone is sharp. "And neither can you. You could've been killed. Think about how your Mother would react."

Jack seems to see sense in this and looks at the ground, sorrow twisting his features. "I understand, I really do." Jack looks up at me. "And I know you miss _Annabeth, _so do I_._"

I wince at the name and thoughts of my daughter fill my head.

Jack continues "but she really needed help. She's faced so much alone she shies away from people. That's the reason she's such a bitch. Do you think you would trust anyone who came a-knockin' on your door if you had had such a bad past?"

"She's a pain in the ass. And she hated me from the first second she saw me."

"She picks up on feelings and actions quickly. She could tell that I liked you, and she hates me, so she took an instant dislike to you. Simple."

"Has she told you anything? Family or anything?"

"Nothing. And I get the feeling that that topic is a bit touchy. You've probably noticed by now, she's cold-hearted. She does the things you least expect and she doesn't give you any warning. Her mind works too fast for anyone to keep up."

We reach the pub and I reach out to open the swinging, double-doors door. I push it open and sit at the bar. Jack sits at a nearby table, not a big fan on drinking, especially when I'm involved.

"So" Jack changes the conversation as I swallow a shot of alcohol, changing the conversation "how's the ranch been going?"

"Well" I think about everything that has happened "a few cattle have been taken by wolves and Uncle left a gate open and let out all the wild horses, _again_. Rupert's sick but will recover in time, he's getting old, and we need a new dog. Oh, and your mother still needs to learn how to cook."

"Telling the truth though, it does taste bad enough to kill a man."

I laugh and Jack smiles. His smile drops quickly as he starts speaking.

"Do you think she'll go back to being a criminal? Killing people and so on?"

"I don't know" I say "by the way she acted before she'll probably disagree for a while, but they'll use her weaknesses against her and she'll start listening."

Jack frowns so I quickly add "But it may not work though."

"When I think about it… She will. I know it. They'll use the fact that we didn't help her to make her stay. Otherwise I'm guessing Tobias will force her to. God, if they rape her…"

He shudders and I notice a twinge in his voice when he says Tobias.

I narrow my eyes in suspicion. "Have you met this man, Tobias?"

Jack nods "as soon as we saw him he tried to force her to stay with him, come back to the gang. Then he started beating her, kicking her in the stomach. She fought back though, and then we hid in Bonnie MacFarlane's house. Then, they killed Bonnie, so Sam killed three of the gang members, but apparently Tobias got away…."

"Wait, wait, wait" I stop Jack, my eyes wide with horror and grief "they killed Miss MacFarlane?" My voice rises at the end of my sentence and my heartbeat quickens.

"I'm so, so sorry" Jack reaches out to touch my shoulder "I know she was a close friend to you, to me too. Sam… sort of went into silent mode when we left MacFarlane's Ranch. She wouldn't talk, showed no emotion. I feel sorry for her, her life seems to be problem after problem. And you've probably noticed the dark eyes. Yeah, she never sleeps."

I picture Sam's face and remember a scar under her eye.

"What about the scar?" I touch the scars on my cheek.

"Wolves." Jack sighs and shakes his head. "If she sees a pack of wolves she falls into hysterics and won't move, she then starts shaking and her breathing falls out of time, and so does her heart".

"Hmm." I get up.

Jack gets up as well and follows me outside. I whistle for my horse.

"How would you like to see your mother?"

Jack's eyes widen "come back to the ranch?"

I nod and get on my horse. "We always need an extra hand".

Jack gets on behind me and we start riding to Beecher's Hope. I think about my dead daughter, Annabeth, and tears fill my eyes.

_Bonnie and Annabeth._ _I miss them so much. If I hadn't had… If I was more careful... _

"I miss her too, Pa" Jack obviously notices the tears "but life goes on. She's gone, and there is nothing we could've done or can do now…"

* * *

**Finished!**

**Thanks for reading and please review.**

**Later!**

**CryDon'tSmile**


	4. Chapter 4: Back With The Gang

**Chapter 4. I know it's taking me forever to get these out, I'm slow. I'm helping a friend with her stories. **

**But I haven't forgotten this one! I swear!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: **

**Back With The Gang**

_**Sam**_

* * *

I groan and open my eyes slowly. I sit bolt upright and look around with confusion. All I can see is black, with a little bit of light streaming through a few holes. I feel a rope rubbing around my wrists and ankles and wince at the pain.

I hold my hands up infront of my face and let out a breath I had been holding in as I see them infront of me.

_I can still see them. That's good. I hope…_

I shake my head, despite the pain it causes, and remember what happened.

_Marston_, I thought the name with a sneer of disgust.

He just left me like that? He just left me to get knocked out and taken.

_The wagon_.

No, no, no, holy shit, please no. I don't want to go back, I hate the gang, I want to live a normal life and have a family who actually loves me, who actually cares.

Why didn't _Other Marston_ do anything? He should know what it's like! To be taken against your own will and forced to do things you don't want to do! Why does Tobias even want me back in the gang anyway?

I drag myself across the floor of the wagon by pulling myself forward with my hands and pushing myself forwards with my legs and feet until I can feel the cold metal of the side against my bare shoulder.

_Wait, what?_

I look down at my arms and notice the sleeves of my shirt have been torn off and my vest is missing. So are my boots and gloves. My feet, arms, hands and shoulders are bare. I was so exposed but something else was missing…

_My hat! Where is it?_

I feel around blindly in panic and feel the brim of my hat. I let out a sigh of relief and pull it onto my head. I slow down my breathing and will my heart to calm and beat normally.

Eventually my mind isn't going everywhere with confusion and I am calm enough to think clearly. I bang on the wall with my fists, testing how hard it would be to get out. I hear my finger crack out of place and pain shoots up my hand and arm.

_Dislocated finger_, I realise instantly. _That was smart…_

How could Marston let this happen? I trusted him and _Other_ Marston with so many details of my life and then they just let me be taken.

I bow my head but don't cry, crying doesn't solve anything, I know from experience. I bend my legs so they are tucked against me and rest my head against the wall.

In a strange way it makes me feel more comfortable about the whole situation.

I wince in pain as the rope rubs against my red-raw ankles and wrists again.

"Ow" I bring the ropes up to my mouth.

I start to chew on the ropes but it is no use. The rope is too thick; my teeth will break before I chew through a quarter of this rope.

The wagon stops and my heart skips a beat as my eyes widen.

"You got her… alive, I hope?" I hear Tobias's voice.

"Yes" Mr. Doyle's voice replies "she killed one of our men and bit me, the little feral, but ended up passing out. And her two _friends_ didn't do a thing about it; they just stood there and watched."

I almost laugh out loud when he says friends.

_Hah, things like friends don't exist. It is kill or be killed, not 'try and get along with everyone and hope for the best'. I just don't understand it when people try to have as many friends and obey the law. They're all gonna get us sometime._

"Of course she bit you." I can imagine Tobias rolling his eyes as he says it. "She's a wild little bitch, that's why we need her. Is she asleep? I sure fuckin' hope so."

"No" Mr. Doyle replies "I could hear her not long ago, sounds like she's freakin' out."

Sad thing is the fact that it's true. I am freaking out; I don't want to be here. But I have the sense to remain as calm as possible, or at least _act _calm.

"Good." Tobias laughs wickedly. "And have you removed her boots, gloves, sleeves and belt?"

"Yes" Mr. Doyle sighs. "She is ready to come out. Be careful."

I hear a bolt on the back of the wagon slide open and a lock click open. I huddle back into the corner, eyes wide. The doors open and I flinch and cover my eyes at the blinding light as my pupils retract.

When I look up, used to the light, Tobias is standing there, Mr. Doyle next to him. I shrink back and whimper so quietly that no-one hears.

"It's okay" Tobias's voice is sweet as he watches me carefully "just come out, no-one's going to harm you. Despite what Mr. Doyle here said, ain't nobody gonna punish or rape you."

I shrink back even more, pressing myself against the cold metal, wishing I could just melt into the shadows or curl up and die. I instinctively reach for my gun but my belt isn't there, much less my gun.

_NO! Son of a bitch!_

Tobias narrows his eyes "get out, now!"

"You'll hurt me" I start to shake "I don't want to be here. I don't want to part of the gang again. Why won't you leave me alone?"

"OUT!" Tobias points to the ground behind him angrily.

I close my eyes and quickly half-crawl, half-drag myself to the edge of the wagon. The sunlight shines bright in my eyes, and I squint, too scared to do anything else.

Tobias picks me up and takes me out, pretty much dropping me onto the hard earth beneath me. I flinch as he takes out a knife, knowing his tendency to hurt people with a knife rather than fists or a gun.

He cuts through the ropes and, just for his own fun, rubs my wrists and ankles, making them burn.

"Stop." I wince.

"That isn't how you treat your leader… _and Master._" Tobias laughs and cruel laugh, gripping my ankle tighter. "Say please."

"Please" I cave in "please, it burns."

"It sounds good when you beg for me" Tobias keeps rubbing my ankles with one hand and tilts my head up with the other. He presses his lips to mine so I bite him, hard enough to draw blood. I taste blood on my lips and he pulls back, still laughing.

"Still the same as you were. So un-ladylike." He wipes a hand over his mouth, ridding his lips of the blood.

I lick the blood off my lips and growl at Tobias.

He continues, looking me over with narrowed eyes "And the hat… I don't want you wearing it."

He reaches towards me and I flinch so badly I move back a few inches.

"Stay still." He drags his fingernails down my ankle.

I let out a whimper as it burns like fire and sneak a glance down. I see blood start to drip down my foot and try not to grimace. Tobias grabs the brim of my hat, grabbing my collar to stop me moving away. He yanks it off my head and I immediately reach for it, wanting it back to shade my face, to hide my emotion.

That hat is my life; it is all I had left of my family that I was taken from. I can't let Tobias take it from me, no matter how weak I am. He puts my hat next to him and grabs my hand before I can get the hat. "No. You're not getting it back".

I use my free hand to rake my fingernails, which are actually quite long and sharp, down a few inches of my chest, the frustration and fears making me want to rip my heart out. I feel warm sticky blood coat my fingers and run down my chest, staining the front of my shirt with long, red lines.

"Well then. While we're on the matter of bleeding, I'll do what I was going to do before." Tobias takes out his knife again and grabs my arm, pulling it forward roughly.

He slits the inside of my arm just below the elbow, digging the knife deep into my flesh. I cry out in pain as blood wells in the cut and runs down my arms in bright red streaks. He smiles wickedly and grabs my other arm and does the same.

Tears well in my eyes but I refuse to let them spill over.

_I'm not weak; I won't let this faze me._

He touches the tip of the knife to the scar under my eye and I freeze, knowing one false move could end with me being blind in my left eye, or worse, having my whole eye _gouged out_.

I feel blood seep down my cheek but Tobias doesn't stab me in the eye or gouge my eye out. Instead he traces my scar with the tip of his knife, cutting it open again.

_Great. _The tone in my head is pumped full of sarcasm. _A cut across my scar. What a great way to make the scar worse._

I feel even more blood flow down my cheek and I try not to wince. The pain is really starting to get to me, but I blink back the tears, even as I become light-headed. I fall forwards into Tobias's chest and try to sit myself back up, but I can't. My arms won't work properly due to the cuts and the pain, and that's obviously why he did it.

Tobias grips the back of my head and holds me to his chest, his heart beating normally.

_What kind of monster calls this kind of stuff normal? Oh wait, Tobias does!_

_My_ breathing is jagged and my heartbeat is worse. I try to will my heart to slow down but it won't listen to me.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Tobias fakes the apology. "But you had to be taught a less'n. I ask you to come back and you say no. You ain't allowed to refuse. Get it? And when Mr. Doyle here came to getcha you killed one of our men and bit 'im so hard he bled. Then you decided you ain't gonna listen to me and bit _my_ lip so hard it was bleeding. You ain't never, _ever _gonna disobey me again!"

"I ain't takin' orders." I try to shake off Tobias's hand. "Specially not from bastards like you!"

"Oh, you be takin' orders. But from me, and me only. Ain't no-one gonna give you orders but me."

"No."

I find strength to shake off his hand and sit up properly. Tobias scowls and shoves me, _hard. _I tumble a few metres, scratching myself on sharp rocks and old animal bones.

_Son-of-a-bitch son-of-a-bitch son-of-a-bitch. That goddamn hurts!_

I cry out again and tears well on my lashes, but again I do not let them fall. I curl up and look up with fear. The sun shines bright in my eyes but I can see a dark silhouette nearby.

Tobias moves into my sight, my hat in his hand. He strikes a match against the brim and lights my hat. He throws it onto me and my shirt catches alight quickly, burning my skin.

My back arches with pain and my eyes widen with horror.

_The hat! Don't worry about the burnin; you'll live through that, just put out the hat! _

I manage to grasp the hat and press it underneath me, putting out the flames. I wince as cold water is splashed over me and look up, eyes wide, the cold water only making my skin burn more.

Tobias stands there, a frown on his face. "Now" he kneels ad rolls me onto my back, looking down at me.

_Just like Marston._

I have a flashback of when Marston rolled me onto my back and threatened to leave me on the train tracks, back when we first _met_.

I let out a whimper as my back burns with the burn of acid. Rest-assured it isn't as bad as being shot multiple times from behind with a shotgun. Nearly died facing that one. Lotsa fun.

"Are you going to obey me?" Tobias's tone is mocking.

"Yes. Fine. I'll listen, I won't disobey. Just stop."

"Good. That's all I had to hear".

I break down, shaking, my heart being torn apart from the inside.

_This is nothing like the pain of being shot. This is so much worse, because it doesn't really hurt, but at the same time it does. _

Tobias kneels next to me and smooths my hair back, making my face show completely. "Look at the damage I've done. I think I may have taken it a little too far. It's just so much _fun_ to toy with you, because when it comes to me, you just ain't gonna fight back. Why is that? It ain't because you're afraid, is it?"

_Taken it a little too far? I think he's done more than taken it a little too far. I hate it. I want it to be over. Why did Marston let this happen? I trusted him and he just watched. _

"Answer me."

"Yes! Yes…"

Tobias grabs my wrist, making it burn, and pulls me to my feet.

"The sleeves." I cough harshly, wincing at the burning of my skin "Why? You made me so vulnerable to the fire. _And_ you ruined my shirt."

"That was the point" Tobias releases my wrist and shoves me a little.

I stumble and brace myself on a nearby tree trunk. I cough again and gently brush away the tears that are resting on my lashes. Tobias turns and starts walking towards an old, broken house with smashed windows.

I look closely and can see that the sharp edges of the windows are edged in blood.

_Wish I was the unfortunate fella who got killed like that. Just another hell, I guess._

I can see a few dark faces, all watching Tobias and I. I follow Tobias, my legs threatening to give up and make sure Tobias kills me.

_Would he kill me with a shot to the head or heart, or would he shoot me in the leg and let me bleed out?_

I stop and quickly turn, picking up my hat with shaking fingers. I pull it on and continue to follow Tobias. He looks at me over his shoulder and growls with disgust at the hat. I glare back and he turns.

"Really?" he grabs me around the throat and squeezes. "You really wanna do that?"

"No. Sorry. I'll stop."

He releases me and starts walking towards the house again. I follow quietly, tucking my hair under the brim off my hat and looking down.

_The gang won't be happy I'm here._

Tobias opens the door and enters the house. I follow and see many more gang members than there used to be. They all seem to know who I am though, _thank you Tobias_, and most cast a glare at me.

Three of the men take a menacing step forwards and cast me a dirty look. They advance, looking ready to beat me all the way to Mexico but Tobias puts an arm infront of me.

"Ain't nobody gonna lay a hand on her."

The three men stop and give me another dirty look. I glare back and set my jaw.

"Looks like she's been beaten up, bad" one of the younger men standing in the corner says.

I look over at him and he looks straight at me, but avoids my eyes. He only looks to be my age, too young to be doing this.

"It guarantees she'll stay." Tobias folds his arms across his chest.

The man looks me in the eye and I frown at him, mouthing the words: _Run, leave. Now_. He tilts his head at me and I look down at my feet, frowning at the red skin, so badly burnt.

"She ain't any use like this!" A man steps forward, a scowl twisting his features.

I recognise him immediately, we never got along, and we also tried to kill each other many times.

_Ah, remember the days. The ones I wish I could erase._

"She is useless now" he whips out a knife "I say we kill her."

"Stop!" Tobias draws his gun, shooting the man multiple times in the chest.

The man falls to the ground, choking up blood with a gurgled scream. He dies there, his writhing ceasing, and the blood pools on the floor. Tobias continues like nothing ever happened "I said no-one lays a hand on her! Ever! And don't even try giving her orders, as she takes orders from me and me only!"

I quietly start to back towards the door, reaching back with my hand to find the doorhandle, my eyes locked on the man's dead body. I reach the door and open the lock.

Tobias hears and turns, narrowing his eyes at me. "What are you doing? Stay 'ere!"

"I… I'm s-sorry. It's t-too c-crowded. I ain't able to stand it anymore!"

I open the door and run until I reach the wagon. I brace myself against it, panting as I wish that I could be stuck with Marston rather than stuck here. I look up and see Tobias walking towards me, putting fury into every step. I stand still, bracing myself for what is about to happen.

Tobias reaches me and grips me by the throat, shoving me back against the wagon. I fight to breathe but don't move an inch.

"I said you will OBEY ME! You said you would! And yet you do it again! You do something you ain't s'possed to do!" He punches me across the face and then knees my stomach so I fall to my knees.

"That is where you belong! I am your Master! You should be on your knees!"

"I can't breathe. Let me go! LET ME GO!"

"Shut-up! Or I'll cut you a new mouth, right across your pretty little throat."

"Do it!" I am in hysterics now, shaking and screaming "Kill me! What difference does it fucking make!"

I can feel the eyes of the other gang members on us but it doesn't matter. I just hope Tobias kills me like he said.

He takes out a knife and I brace myself for the sting and the death. Instead of slitting my throat, though, he cuts my hair at chin length and then cuts down the middle of my lips down to where my chin stops.

"Be grateful" he delivers a blow across my head so hard that it knocks me out cold.

* * *

I wake with a groan. My head throbs as I sit up and look around. It's dark, pitch black.

_I can't see jack-shit!_

I hear a snarl, a wolves snarl.

_How the hell did they get a wolf in here? NO! That isn't important. Stop being so damn inquisitive! _

This isn't good.

_Tobias. What have you done?_

I hear a set of paws click on the ground and tense. I focus on using my ears and senses instead of sight. I hear the wolf to my left and hear its paws slide on the ground and it claws scuffle as it crouches to lunge. I face it as I hear its paws leave the ground. I grab it around the throat as it bites into my arm.

I fall to the ground with a thud, wrestling the wolf. I ignore my cold sweat and the frantic beating of my heart and work on getting on top of the wolf so I have an advantage. My skin burns and I ignore that too, focusing on the wolf.

It bites into my neck and I try hard not to cry out. Not like I can, as the air from my lungs is knocked out and I struggle to get air back into my aching lungs. I want to scream so badly but I know I can't. And I won't.

_I'm not going to give Tobias that satisfaction. He wants me to get hurt; he wants me to beg him to let me go. It isn't going to happen. Not in a million years._

I bring my legs up underneath me and kick out, throwing the wolf off of me. I growl at it, imitating it, as it snarls from somewhere off to my left.

It takes a few steps back, its claws clicking, and then goes for my arm. I kick it in the chest and it yelps in pain. It hits the wall with a loud thud and I smile with satisfaction. I clamber to my feet and bend my knees, bracing myself.

The wolf gets back up, growling at me ferociously. I laugh an insane, pain-driven laugh. My lips stretch wide into a painful smile, my eyes narrowing.

I run at the wolf full-force, ready to take on anything.

_Who cares if Marston left you for dead?_ _Who cares if you're stuck with Tobias? You will not be killed! You're stronger than this!_

The wolf and I collide and I reach for its chest, clawing with my nails. The wolf freezes and then yelps in pain. I feel warm, sticky blood coat my fingers and claw deeper.

The wolf bites into my shoulder and I feel my own blood running off my arm and hear it dripping onto the floor. I ignore the pain and dig deeper into the wolf's chest. It whimpers and releases my arm. I throw it to the ground with a flick of my arm and it lays there yelping.

I leave it alone, knowing I have defeated it. I walk to the closest corner of the room and run my fingers along the wall, feeling for the door. I feel hinges and know I have found the exit. I cast a glance at the wolf, which is still lying on the floor, panting. I feel sorry for it, but know I shouldn't.

I ram the door with my shoulder and it swings open, hinges squeaking. I walk out, recognising my surroundings immediately. The old gang hideout. I laugh again despite the burning pain in my neck and arm that is slowly and agonizingly spreading.

Tobias comes out of the darkness and grabs my arm, the one with the bite mark. I bite my lip and straighten my back, standing so I look taller against Tobias even though I only come up to his shoulder.

_I'm so short…_

"You lived." he sound displeased "I was hoping you would be torn to shreds."

I laugh again, narrowing my eyes "So was I".

He drags me out another door and we end up outside. All the gang members look at me, eyes wide with disbelief.

_Probably because I'm dripping blood and I ain't dead._

The young man from before strides over and almost takes my arm. He hesitates and then looks at Tobias. Tobias nods and he takes my arm, examining the bite mark.

"Incredible." he lets go of my arm and tilts my head up to see the bite on my neck. "She survived. This is something I never thought I'd see."

I shake off his hand and he steps back, knowing from my glare and scowl that I don't want to be touched by anyone. I look at the bite mark and frown at the blood dripping off my arm in mass amounts. I press on the wound and look around.

All the gang members look amazed. I shrink back, hating all of this attention. Mr. Doyle steps towards me and takes my arm, putting a bandage around the bite mark.

"Has it got poison on it?" My voice borders on sarcasm.

Mr. Doyle laughs, pins the bandage in place and starts on my neck. "No. It hasn't".

Tobias shifts his weight, uncomfortable with the fact that the gang is paying attention to me in a good way. Mr. Doyle finishes bandaging my neck and steps back to stand with the other gang members.

"Leave her alone." Tobias takes a step forwards and pushes me behind him. "All of you step back another 3 metres."

The gang members obey Tobias and I sigh, still a bunch of brainless chickens. I crouch down and tuck my knees into my chest. I rest my head on my knees and close my eyes, exhausted. I feel the wind shift near me and open my eyes quickly, catching Tobias's foot just before it comes into contact with my head.

"That's the Sam we used to know." Tobias gives me a cruel smile "The quick thinking one."

I nod and push away his boot, my arm coming to rest on the hot, sandy ground.

"Join us again Sam." Tobias's voice changes into a sweet one, making me look up at him with confusion. "You can be one of us again."

I shake my head but then see the real sense in his words.

_Who am I going to go back to if I say no_? _Marston and Other Marston have left me, the bastards. I have no family, no money and no horse. I am alone again, unless…_

I take the offer. "I'll take your offer. I'll be part of the gang again."

My eyes narrow and the corners of my lips pull down. Many of the men scowl and curse but Tobias smiles. "I knew you would come to your senses. And now we have the whole gang back." As he waits for me to get up he spreads his hands and arms, motioning to the gang members. Mr. Doyle rubs his hands together with an evil smirk on his face.

I laugh and roll my eyes, remembering the old days, when we did whatever we wanted, unless Tobias denied it, and we were masters at escaping the law.

I push myself up off the ground and fold my arms across my chest, looking at all of the new gang members. Out of the corner of my eye I see Tobias's fist coming towards me so I spin and narrowly dodge it, my sharp blue eyes narrowing as I turn to face him. I roll my eyes, knowing he does this to every member of the gang when they join, or, in my case, re-join.

I punch him _hard _in the stomach and as he doubles over I shove my knee into his neck. He sways and I push him, aiming on pushing him over.

He staggers but doesn't fall. He returns the favour by punching me right across the face and then he wraps his hand around my throat, squeezing tighter and tighter. I gasp for air and he smiles.

"Have I won yet?" he leans down so we're face-to-face.

"_Never._"

I kick him in the shin and releases me, cursing and stepping back. I quickly run towards him then kick him in the chest.

"Mr. Doyle. Restrain the animal." I growl at his use of the word _animal_ and start towards him, ready to kill him and take over the gang.

Mr. Doyle pins my hands behind my back and yanks me backwards. I growl again and pull forwards, knowing I have more strength than him.

"Daniel" Mr. Doyle yanks me back again, struggling to hold me, "a little help".

I hear a laugh and the boy from before comes toward me. I growl and glare at him, snarling. He laughs again and leans down to my height.

"For a woman, you sure do act very un-ladylike."

I snarl again and keep trying to pull my hands free. Daniel steps around me to help Mr. Doyle. I feel Mr. Doyle's hands leave my wrists and get replaced by much stronger hands before I can escape. I growl and pull forwards again, this time with less luck.

This guy, Daniel, is strong, and yanks me back without effort. I try to slip my wrists out of his grip and pull forwards again. Daniel laughs and effortlessly yanks me back so I am against him, making me freeze with uncertainty.

"Calm down" his voice is a whisper, and it's right next to my ear "you ain't need to act like that."

I start to struggle again. "Yes, I do."

He groans and releases my wrists. Just before I can get away from his grasp he wraps his arms around me, one around my shoulder, and the other around my waist, pinning my arms by my sides.

"No. I was going to _win. _Nobody _ever _comes close to winning against Tobias. I was so, so close." I freeze as Daniel shifts his weight to put more pressure on my back.

Tobias laughs and walks up to stand right infront of me. I narrow my eyes and snarl, trying to pull out of Daniel's grip.

"You forgot the second part" Tobias smiles, amusement filling his eyes. "No" my eyes widen as I remember "no, no, no. You've done enough."

"On the ground" Tobias commands.

"No, please" I shrink back against Daniel with a whimper.

"ON THE GROUND!" Tobias loses his temper quickly, glaring at me.

I did promise I would obey all orders…

I whimper and fall to the ground, knowing what is coming next.

"Which hand is your gun hand?"

"Right." My voice is a whisper.

"Pin down her legs and right arm"

Daniel crouches and clamps his hands around my ankles, leaving my legs immobilised. One of the older gang members comes forwards and pins my right arm down by holding the wrist against the ground. I see the smile on his face and know this is one of the men who don't like me much.

Tobias grabs my free wrist and extends it, pinning it down. He rests his hand against my arm just above my wrist, positioning. I close my eyes as he lifts his hand and then… _CRACK!_ I bite my lip to stop myself from screaming and hold back tears and Tobias repeatedly brings his fist down on my arm. I almost whimper but hold it in, knowing it will only get worse if I show that I'm feeling pain. Tobias brings his fist down one last time and I feel the bones in my wrist crack.

Tobias stands and stamps hard on my wrist to finish it off. I feel the bones in my wrist snap and an immense pain floods through my veins and up my arm. I clench my right hand into a fist, my back arching off the ground.

Tobias releases my arm but Daniel and the other man keep me pinned to the ground, knowing that if they let me go there could be consequences.

"Welcome back" Tobias walks away like I'm not even laying there on the ground, writing in pain.

"Ow" I shift and weight, in turn hurting my arm. "Ow, ow, ow."

I pull against the man's grip and free my right arm. I sit up quickly and cradle my broken hand against my chest. I glare at Daniel and he releases my ankles, backing away quickly, his hands up with palms outwards.

I take a few deep breaths in and try to ignore the stabbing pain in my wrist. I stand slowly, still cradling my left arm against my chest. I look over at Tobias and he glances up from a conversation with a few members of the gang. He motions for me to come over and I gingerly step towards him.

"So" he continues what he was saying as I reach the huddle "we're going to rob the Armadillo Bank".

My eyes widen and I almost choke. My hand comes up to cover my mouth and I breathe out heavily through my nose. Tobias looks at me and narrows his eyes. "Is something wrong, Samantha?"

I shake my head quickly, hearing his deadly tone, drop my hand, and close my eyes.

_Robbing a bank already. I'll be killed. And I haven't even been in the gang for 10 minutes yet. Wonderful. Just... Wonderful._

"Oh, by the way" Tobias holds my hat out to me "I suggest you keep your true gender a secret."

"Easier now my hair is short."

Tobias gives me a _do-you-want-to-die? _Sort of look and I fall silent.

"Tomorrow at 3 'o' clock, we rob the Armadillo Bank. We go in, Daniel and Samantha leading, and Mr. Doyle and I behind. Samantha, you and Daniel keep everyone on the floor with your guns and Mr. Doyle and I will get the money. Sound good?"

I nod silently while the others murmur an agreement. "Then, we come outside, and behind the bank there will be a wagon waiting that Seth will drive for us. We make a quick getaway. No law, no bounty. Oh, yes, and don't forget to keep identities a secret, or you'll give it away." He looks pointedly at me and I roll my eyes.

I almost smile, remembering back when we robbed banks and had plans like this all the time. I look up at the sun and notice it is almost setting, and I am dead tired. I struggle not to yawn and shake my head. The Gang all clear off, getting on their horses to go back to their families or houses.

Tobias stays though, waiting to see what I will do. I flicker a glance at him as I ponder all of the ideas. Many of the towns know I am _big_ trouble, so staying at a pub would be out of the question.

I shrug and start to walk away; planning on going anywhere I can, probably setting up camp on some random hill.

"You might want your weapons" Tobias starts walking beside me. He takes the belt he is wearing, which is actually my belt, off and produces my vest from a pocket on his belt. I take them from him with my right hand and put them on, flinching as I jar my broken wrist.

"My boots?"

"Back at my house. Need a lift?"

"Yes" I roll my eyes. He gets on his horse and waits for me to mount as well. As I mount, carefully and quickly, I remember how Marston used to always offer to help me up, and I never took the offer. As I sit in the saddle I shake my head.

_Forget that Sam! I don't need to remember that anymore. That lasted for about 3 seconds, like everything does… _

I take a deep, shaky breath and Tobias spurs the horse. I look at the horse and recognise it as my own.

"Tobias." I keep my head down and keep my voice low. "This is _my_ horse."

"It isn't yours anymore. This horse belongs to me."

"N-no" I clench my fists "You can't just take it. I paid for it myself. She belongs to me."

Tobias elbows my in the stomach and growls. "I said she's mine, and she is now." Tobias hisses, and I can tell a threat and punishment are on the tip of his tongue. His voice drops so it's low and dangerous. "Got a problem?"

"No. She's yours now. All yours." I realise with shock that when I said that I was thinking of my life, not my horse.

"Your life belongs to me as well" I flinch as my thoughts seem to flow straight to him. Was it that obvious? "I may kill you or hurt you when I feel like it."

"How far are we from your house?"

"Oh, not far. Sick of me already?"

I keep my mouth shut, knowing this is better than to say anything. Tobias stops infront of a house and hitches the horse. I jump off, jarring my broken wrist. I gasp but press my lips together quickly, knowing not to let Tobias know he had won. In my head, he will never win. But in real life, I was defeated long ago.

I have no hopes, no dreams. I tell myself life is pointless, but I can't bring myself to pull the trigger when I put my gun to my head. I used to wish I could find my family, but that dissolved long ago. I'm not the Sam I used to be, I changed completely. I'm not myself anymore; I have no inside, no control over my body. I have retreated into myself until I have become a shell, controlled by others, moved by the fact that I'm only dead on the inside, but I'm alive on the outside.

_Like a puppet_.

My eyes start to well and I quickly swipe an arm across my eyes before the tears can escape. Tobias pushes open the door and walks inside just as it starts to pour with rain. I stand frozen for a minute, letting the rain soak me from head to toe as I struggle not to cry.

Finally, I take a deep breath and start to walk towards the door, ready for the mayhem that will probably happen as soon as I get inside…

* * *

**Yay, finished! Hope you like it. Please review, I have writers block. and need ideas :(**

**Bye,**

**CryDon'tSmile**


	5. Chapter 5: The Girl I Used To Be

**Hi. Chapter 5 is here. It's kinda short coz I didn't think it was fair if Sam got 2 chapters in a row. Have fun reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

**The Girl I Used To Be**

_**Sam**_

* * *

I push the door open and step inside, hoping it doesn't look like I have been crying. Of course I wasn't _crying, _but I had tears in my eyes.

I would never hear the end of it if Tobias saw me crying. I could imagine him if he saw. He would probably say things like '_you're just a weak little girl, a child. You're so useless; you can't even keep your emotions controlled.' _

I am going to prove him wrong. I am not weak, or a child. I am useful, strong, determined. I know people may hate me, disrespect me, look down on me, but I ignore it.

"In the kitchen" I hear Tobias's voice from further in the house. I follow his voice and step into a large, clean kitchen. Tobias is sitting at the wooden table, arms folded across his chest.

"Sit" he motions toward a chair "Why did you stay in the rain? You're soaked."

I shook my head, shrugging. I pull out a seat and wince as it grates against the floor. I sit on the edge of the seat, hardly even touching it. Tobias raises an eyebrow, shakes his head in frustration, and then folds his arms across his chest. I look up at the doorway to the living room and see buck antlers hanging there. My eyes trail over the whole room, taking in everything, but also keeping them from falling on Tobias.

I hear a door open from somewhere within the house and narrow my eyes. My hand comes to rest on my revolver and my head snaps to where the sound came from, my hat nearly coming off my head with the motion.

"Tobias?" I hear a woman's voice call "Tobias, are you here?"

"Miranda…" Tobias glances at me with worry "In the kitchen."

A young woman walks into the kitchen, her dark eyes narrowed as she sees me. I stare over her shoulder as my eyes harden. But I can feel a strong emotion as I look at this woman.

_Pity. _

The woman obviously doesn't know what she's doing, keeping company with Tobias. "Tobias…" she purses her full lips "Who is this?"

"Miranda, this is Sam. Sam, Miranda."

"Pleasure." My voice was soft and laced with the faintest amount of sarcasm "Miss…"

"Johnson. Miranda Johnson."

"Tobias?" Miranda shifts her attention "Who is this… this _girl."_

"A… acquaintance" Tobias looks at me, urging me to agree with him with his eyes. "Just an acquaintance."

Miranda's eyes narrow viciously and she glares fire at me. "She's one of those whores from the pub, isn't she? Why would you do this to me Tobias?"

"Whore?" I repeat the word slowly, drawing it out on my tongue as I stand. "Did you just call me… a _whore_?"

Tobias's eyes widen and I scowl, my hands shaking with fury.

"Yes" Miranda's voice is calm as she glances over me, which makes me even more infuriated. "You look like the type that would go out, wear clothes that hardly cover your body and sell yourself."

I let out an outraged cry and instinctively reach for my gun. I draw it with lightning speed, despite my broken arm bothering me, and press it against Miranda's chest.

"Oh please" she laughs calmly, frustrating me "you haven't got enough balls to do that."

I see her glance over my shoulder and can feel Tobias's body heat behind me. I drop my arm, resting it and my gun by my side, and brace myself.

Tobias pistol-whips me right across my right temple with a sickening crack. My knees almost buckle and I blink quickly, black spots coming into my vision. The dots grow bigger and I reach back, trying to find a chair to brace myself on. I holster my gun before it can slip out of my grip and groan.

I feel Tobias place a chair under my hand and I grab it, dragging it closer to me. I brace myself against it and pant, shaking my head. I feel my consciousness slipping away and growl, refusing to black out.

"Sam!" Tobias's voice is full of warning. "Do NOT threaten my wife like that!"

_Wife? Wow this woman must be FUCKED UP, or a whore, to have married Tobias… Ah, isn't that hilarious. _

My lips pull up ever so slightly in an amused smirk but I quickly cover it with a scowl. "I should go" I hiss bitterly, watching my vision fade back in. "I've wasted enough of your time. Give me my things and I'll leave."

"Please do" Miranda sits on a chair. I look over her, at her blond, curled hair. Her dark brown eyes. Her peach coloured dress.

And I want to kill her.

An urge rises in my chest and blocks my throat, pure anger and frustration. I rest my hand on my gun, stroking the cold metal, and the feeling ebbs away, leaving an emotionless void in my chest.

"You're staying" Tobias folds his arms across his chest.

Miranda's eyes widen with outrage and she glares at Tobias.

_Stay here with this bitch? Good fucking luck with that. _

"Just give me my things. I am _not _staying."

"You're staying" Tobias glances at Miranda "or I'm not giving your possessions back."

My eyes widen and anger bubbles in my chest. "You… You can't do that!" Miranda and I both shout at the same time. We glare at each other for several moments before I break the glare to storm up to Tobias.

I grab the collar of his shirt and yank him down so we see each other eye to eye.

"I am NOT staying here! Not now, not ever. Especially not with _her _here!" I release Tobias to point at Miranda, as I can't point at her with my other hand, which is broken.

Fury burns in my eyes, and I know the bright blue would now be a dark, navy colour.

"Your bedroom is upstairs." Tobias waves his arm toward the stairs. "Third door on the left."

I snarl, furious at his ignorance. Miranda's eyes widen and then narrow as she folds her arms across her chest and storms out of the room.

_Good riddance. She was a real pain in the ass, too. I hate her already._

Fury burns in my chest again as I remember I have to spend the night with her and Tobias.

_Doesn't Tobias get it? _I rage silently, _I don't want to spend the night here! I'd rather throw myself off a cliff and sleep there, with the wolves and coyotes gnawing at my flesh. But, I guess I have no choice now. I'll have to live with it. If I'm strong, and a complete bitch, I'll make it through the night. _

"Are my boots in the bedroom? And my gloves?"

"Yes. Also some sleepwear, but I'm sure you won't be using it."

"No" I fold my arms across my chest "I won't be. And I'm guessing I will have to buy new clothes myself."

"Depends" Tobias shrugs. "If I feel sorry for you I might buy some for you. But otherwise, you can buy them with your '_hard earned' _money."

I roll my eyes, scowl, and slowly walk towards the stairs, still a little sore. I reach the bottom and stare up, my eyes following the winding path of the stairs.

_I'm going to die just trying to get up these._

I grip the banister with my right hand and take the stairs slowly, step by step.

"Is your arm troubling you?" Tobias's voice laced with pride at his handiwork.

"No" I lie, the pain in my arm flaring at the mention of it.

_Thanks Tobias, I had forgotten it until you mentioned it. _

I scowl as my eyes sting with unshed tears because of the pain.

"Whatever you say, Samantha." I turn sharply to glare at him.

"Never use my full name. It's Sam. Just Sam."

"Fine then, _Samantha."_

I give him a sarcastic look that shows exactly what I think of him calling me _Samantha. _

"Goodnight." I reach the landing of the stairs "And please keep Miss Johnson away from me. I want to live to see tomorrow."

I tilt my head as I remember her and Tobias are married. "Tobias? Does that mean _your _last name is Johnson?"

Tobias's eyes widen but he nods, and then waves me away. I turn and look into the hallway. I start to walk forward, hesitant, until I reach the third door on the left.

I push it open slowly, and leave the door wide open so I can see. In the dim light I can see a box of matches on the bedside table and I snatch them up. I take one out and stash the box in my pocket. They would probably be useful… I narrow my eyes and look around, trying to find a lamp. I see a glint of light reflecting off something in the darkest corner. Warily, I step toward it, knowing it could be something I don't want to see. I breathe out a sigh of relief as I find it is just a lamp, and I lean down to pick it up.

I walk back over to the table and sit it down. I strike the match against my pant leg and it flares to life, hissing a little as a small flame burns bright on the end of it. I hold it to the lamp, hoping it lights quickly. The lamp comes to life just as the match is starting to burn my fingers. I drop the match quickly, and it dies as it falls to the ground. I crush it with my arm, using my sleeve as protection, making sure the red, glowing embers on it die out.

I look at the small, black heap of ash on Tobias's floor and shrug. He was the one who _insisted _I stay. I hold the lamp up so the light flickers around the whole room, casting shadows on the walls. The bed is freshly made, as though Tobias had predicted all of this, which he probably did. There is an over-stuffed chair in the corner, and my boots and gloves are sitting on it.

I take off my vest and my belt, sitting them on the chair with the rest of my belongings. I take of my hat and swipe the back of my hand over my forehead, wiping away the beads of sweat that lay there, glistening. I set the hat down on the bedside table, next to the lamp, and sit on the bed.

I flick my sore legs up onto the bed, and lay there, my right arm underneath my head and my left arm lying stiffly beside me. My eyes close of their own accord and it is only then that I realise how tired I am.

I remember Marston worrying over my health, though I can't remember exactly when.

_Should I worry? _The thought flutters across my blank mind like a butterfly. _I never really worried before, because I could battle through. But now… _

I shake my head and sigh, weariness taking over. I rest my right arm on my stomach just as I slip into the dark, peaceful world of sleep…

* * *

**I have finally finished fixing/editing all my chapters! It's time to write again! I have a little bit of writers block so feel free to give me some ideas through PM or Reviews. Thanks for reading.**

**Bye!**

**CryDon'tSmile**


	6. Chapter 6: Old Habits, Change Of Heart

**Hey. This chapter is actually pretty short because I have writers block and I'm finding it hard to make longer chapters. Also, it's taking me WAY too long to get new chapters out and that makes me feel bad. So I'm shortening my chapters now. Sorry to all those who like long chapters.**

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

**Old Habits, Change Of Heart**

**_Sam_**

* * *

I toss and turn in my sleep as the dreams tug at my guilt once again. I feel bad, and it is all because of Sam.

In my dream I'm on the edge of a cliff, somewhere in Pike's Basin, maybe even Cholla Springs.

Sam is about thirty metres away, right on the edge of the cliff. Slowly, she throws her belongings, one by one, over the edge.

I stand frozen as she throws over her gloves, her vest, her belt, her boots and finally, her revolver.

"Sam!" I have to shout over the wind as my eyes widen. "What… What the hell are you doing?!"

She turns to face me, tears streaming down her cheeks and her hair whipping angrily in the wind. In some strange way, she's more beautiful than ever.

_Did I actually just think that? What the hell?_

"What I should've done from the start. Who's gonna care?"

And with that she takes a step back, falling off the cliff silently and ending her life.

"SAM!" My voice rises to a scream and I find myself running to the edge of the cliff and falling to my knees.

_'__Who's gonna care?'_

"I did. I always cared. Why else wouldn't I have killed you yet? You didn't have to do it yourself."

My fingers brush against something to my left and I raise my head, confused. I wipe the tears from my eyes and pick up the object.

_Her hat…_

* * *

I wake with a start, covered in a cold sweat. I swipe a hand across my forehead as there is a sharp rap on the door.

"Jack?" my father's voice calls "I've been knocking for ages! Get out here and help me with the cattle, boy!"

"Comin' Pa!"

I scramble to pull on my clothes and grab my guns. I walk to the door, snatch my hat off the handle and shove it onto my head so it fits snugly.

I open the door where my father is waiting impatiently, arms folded across his chest and tapping his foot.

"Sorry" I stride past him and into the kitchen.

I stride out of the door and over to the barn, the dream replaying in my head.

_It was all so real… The guilt is going to drive me insane… _

I shake my head and mount a nearby Tobiano Pinto. John walks in and mounts his horse, an American Standardbred. I almost gasp as the horses muscles ripple under its shiny black coat. It's beautiful. A strong, determined horse.

_Where on earth…? Where would Pa have gotten a horse like that? He must've tamed it himself… Can he even do that anymore?_

"Jack, stop staring at my horse. We need to go and do the cattle."

"Right, sorry." I spur my horse, taking my position behind the herd. "Get moving!" I shout, but to no avail. The beasts just remain there, glancing up at me.

I growl under my breath and take out my pistol. I shoot it in the air a few times, and then once at a nearby cow's feet. The bullet kicks up dust and the cow bucks in fright.

It sounds an alarm and the herd starts flooding out the gate that John had opened a few minutes earlier. I follow on my horse eagerly, ready to get the job done and get back to the ranch.

My father and I are silent for the whole drive, getting all the cattle to the pasture safely. My father turns to head back to the ranch and looks over his shoulder at me, his eyebrows furrowing in concern.

"Jack."

My head snaps up and I give a weak smile.

"Go on without me. I'll be home a few minutes after you."

My father casts me one last concerned look before spurring his horse and trotting back down the hill.

I take my hat off and sit it in my lap as I stare blankly at the cattle. Guilt tugs at my conscience and I nearly double over.

_I am at fault, because I did nothing as she had been taken. I could've helped her, killed those sick fucking bastards who probably- more than likely- only want her for sex. Just so she could be their little gang whore._

I taste bile in the back of my throat and wished that Sam was with me, safe. She would be better off with me by her side to protect her. She may have acted tough when I was around her, but something gives me the feeling that when it comes to Tobias she is the exact opposite.

I shake my head and groan, the mental images of what they could be doing to her disturbing me greatly.

_I can't stand this anymore._

I turn my horse and spur it, heading back toward the house at full speed. I reach the house quickly and dismount, leaving my horse in the barn.

I sneak into the house and slip up the stairs unnoticed. I pack a satchel with supplies and slip back outside. I mount my horse and spur it again.

When I finally end up in Armadillo it is around 3 'o' clock and something feels… _off_.

I get my answer to why it feels wrong in a matter of seconds.

_Tobias._

I recognise his gang the moment they ride into Armadillo. I hitch my horse and jump off, moving away from the bank.

_Hang on… Wherever Tobias is, Sam is. She'll be close._

I do a quick scan of the area and pick her out of the gang members immediately. The thing that most tips me off is that her eyes are brighter blue than anyone's. And her hat.

She locks eyes with me and her eyes widen. They quickly narrow and her lips pull up in a sneer as she looks away. I watch her as she dismounts her horse, but I quickly notice it isn't her Kentucky Saddler. It's a Lusitano, and Tobias has the Kentucky Saddler.

_Bastard took it from her._

My eyes turn to her hands and they narrow as I notice she is only holding the reins with_ one_ hand. That's a rare sight for Sam; she always holds the reins with _two _hands. I look at her other hand and notice it is sitting stiffly by her side, wrapped in bandages.

_It's fine. She probably just hit it on something. I hope._

She shifts in the saddle and I turn my gaze to Tobias. He looks back at me, straight into my eyes, and his horse starts a lazy pace toward me. When he reaches me he starts circles, smirking.

"Well, if it isn't that boy that was with Samantha. What a surprise! I hope you don't mind that we took her, but we needed her back."

Before I can realise it Sam is beside me, standing on the ground, looking up at Tobias.

"Mr. Johnson. We have to keep moving." Her tone shows the fear she feels. "Marston? I suggest you stay out of this. Leave."

My eyes widen and I stumble back as Sam and Tobias leave. Sam draws her gun and takes place next to a strong-looking, young man. The man looks down at her and nods. She nods back and together they step into the bank, guns raised.

My eyes widen as Tobias and that other man… Mr. Doyle? Yea, Mr. Doyle, step in after the others.

_Sam! What the hell are you doing?_

I can almost hear her answer in my head.

_What I have to do._

I turned and ran, straight for the Sheriff's office. Godammit! Why would she be so _stupid? _She's such a fuckin _prick!_

I burst into the Sheriff's office to find he is already alert, throwing guns to his fellow lawmen. He turns to me and nods at my gun. I draw my gun, my Buffalo Rifle, and check that it's loaded.

We leave the room only to be fired at. I quickly take cover behind a building, the Sheriff coming to crouch next to me. He motions to his lawmen and quickly the firing stops. We leave the protection of the building to find the two gang members firing at us are dead.

"Marston, right? Jack Marston?" The sheriff startles me out of my thoughts and I nod.

"Marshal Johnson, Leigh Johnson."

_Johnson? But… isn't that what Sam called… Tobias?_

"I was wonderin', Sheriff, do you know a _Tobias Johnson?"_

"Well, yea. That'd be my son. 'E's up in Blackwater, last time I checked. I ain't seen him for months."

_Oh shit. Shit, shit, shit. How am I gonna say this?_

"I dunno how you're gonna take this, Sheriff, but you're son… He's the leader of this 'ere gang."

Leigh's eyes widen and he lets out an enraged snarl, his eyes blazing with fury. "That little… I swear if he doesn't die doin this, Imma gonna kill 'im myself!"

We slip up toward the bank and I press my back against the wood next to the door. I motion for Leigh to peek around. Sam looks straight at us, but doesn't say a word. Her eyes flash with an odd determination, and something else…

_Fear. For herself, but also for us__**.**_

Her eyes scream the words, even though her lips are pressed tightly together. _Leave. Run. Quickly!_

Her lips part and she mouths the words. 'Run Marston. Go.'

"That one." I lean over to whisper to Leigh. "The one looking at us. Don't shoot that one."

"Is that a boy or girl?" Leigh's eyes narrow.

"Boy. Feminine, I know. Just don't kill him."

Sam was now grinding her teeth, her eyes burning bright, trying to tell us to leave.

Leigh motioned to the other lawmen and they came up to the door. I quickly switched my rifle for my Volcanic Pistol and we entered the bank.

Tobias, Mr. Doyle, Sam and the other man all turned to face us.

"Guns down." Leigh's voice is commanding, and he sounds like a true law officer. "Hands up."

Tobias growls and none of them follow the orders. That is, except for Sam. Silently, she bends to put her gun on the ground, and then stands, her hand up with palm outwards. She leaves her left hand by her side though, where it twitches.

But it seems she has a plan though, as she slips past us and mounts her horse before any of us can react. I turn to face her while the others stand their ground, all with guns raised.

"What are you doing, you idiot?" I raise my gun to point it at her head, my finger hugging the trigger.

She gives me a sad look before taking a deep breath. "Leaving. Forever. You… you ain't gonna see me for some time."

"S-Sam?"

"Just leave me alone, Marston. You don't have to worry bout me anymore. I didn't ask for this, and now it's over."

Before I can stop her she has tipped her hat to me and is galloping away, once again on the Lusitano.

"Tobias!" Leigh's roar startles me and I turn around sharply.

"P-Pa?" Tobias's eyes are wide and frightened. "It ain't what it looks like, I swear."

_Fucking liar._

I look back towards where Sam was and my eyes travelled along the road. In the distance I could see the faint silhouette of her and her horse. My eyes are drawn to the Kentucky Saddler, pacing around and flicking its tail. I run over to it and mount, yanking on the reins.

The horse whinnies in annoyance and turns sharply. I dig the spurs in and it jumps before taking off in a full gallop.

_I can catch up to her. This horse is much faster than the one she's riding. I have to bring her back. _

I catch up to her quickly and draw my gun, a plan forming in my head. I fire off a single shot, right next to her horse. As I expected, the horse rears in fright, almost throwing her off. She calms the horse by stroking its mane and neck and whispering in its ear reassuringly. Once its calm she turns to face me, her eyes narrowed.

"What is your _problem?!"_

"What's yours?" I survey the area we are in and break out in cold sweat when I realise we're on a cliff, just like in the dream.

"Right now, Marston, _you _are my problem." She backs off, towards the edge of the cliff, throwing a quick glance over her shoulder. "Just leave me. Unless you _want _me dead." She takes a few more steps back and my eyes widen.

"You ain't serious. You ain't gonna actually…" I trail off, my eyes measuring the distance between her and the edge of the cliff.

_A couple meters. How am I supposed to stop her…? I could…_

I raise my gun, and her eyes widen before narrowing in confusion, her eyebrows bunching together.

Before she can say anything I have sent a bullet tearing through her left shoulder. Her lips part and a cry escapes, making guilt tug at my heart. She falls to her knees and her eyes glaze over, becoming distant and glassy.

"You think I'd just let you? You think I'd just let you die like that. You thought wrong." I walk over to her and watch as blood seeps from her shoulder, running down her arm.

_Since when was her shirt sleeveless?_

She falls forward, passing out from the pain. I catch her be the arms and lift her up and over my shoulder. I carry her to the horse, the Kentucky Saddler, not the Lusitano, and set her on the back. I secure her to the horse, ensuring she doesn't fall off, and mount. I ride toward Armadillo, ignoring the horses whinnying at its dislike of blood dripping onto it.

Within minutes I hear cries from behind, Sam having woken.

_Can't she just stay asleep? Seriously, does the girl have to be awake all the time? It'd be good if she'd just pass out for a few days._

"Marston!" Her voice, though demanding, is raspy and quiet. "What the fuck! Let me go you worthless piece of…"

"Oh, shut it you bitch. All you do is whine and nag. Just fuck up! I don't _care _what you think, but we're going to the jail."

"Fuck you. Fuck you! FUCK YOU!"

My heart twists at the pain and sorrow in her tone, but I keep my face the same. We ride into Armadillo and there are dead bodies littered _everywhere. _A complete bloodbath. I can see Leigh at the other end of the town, dragging Tobias behind him.

I ride the horse to the other end of the town and dismount, untying Sam. I yank her off and she lets out a scream as she lands on her injured side.

I ignore it and grasp the back of her vest, yanking her up off the ground. I wince when I see the tears streaming down her cheeks but push her forwards anyway.

She stumbles but obliges, moving forward into the jail. As soon as Tobias lays eyes on her fury takes hold of him. He yanks free from Leigh's grasp and in an instant Sam is away from me and on the ground, Tobias pinning her down. My eyes widen as he lays blow after blow on her face and body.  
Even more to my horror, Sam doesn't do anything. She lays there, eyes closed and shaking, her tears long gone. She spasms with pain and opens her eyes.

Leigh and I cast a glance at each other before we both rush forward, taking a hold of Tobias. We drag him off Sam, who lies there silently, dark bruises forming on her cheekbones, jaw and arms.

"You bastard!" Tobias is trying to fight his way out of our grasp, and Leigh and I sweat with the effort to keep him back. "You ran off without a backwards glance! Leave your own gang to die! There ain't any of us left! Only Daniel, Seth and Mr. Doyle got away! And only just!"

I yank Tobias away from her and pin him up against a wall. "If you're smart, Tobias, you'll SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

I hear sobbing and almost turn away from Tobias. I grab him and throw him into one of the cells, slamming the metal door closed. I glance over him, and notice he has been knocked out from when he hit the ground.

I look down at Sam, her body curled up in pain. She isn't crying, but sobbing. There are no tears, but there is shaking.

"Only nineteen." My voice is a hushed murmur so Leigh can't hear. "How can this happen to someone who's only nineteen."

Sam looks up at me, her blue eyes dull, and her eyes answer my question.

_'__Because I have no chance at surviving through life. And it's my fault, all my fault…'_

* * *

**Ok, I can swear that I never planned to have Tobias related To Leigh Johnson. I made up a last name for Tobias on the spot last chapter and then when I added Leigh and remembered his last name I was like... 'What?' **

**So I made them related! Just for fun!**

**Jack is so cold-hearted at the end of this chapter, even towards Sam... Never thought I'd actually write that...**

**Till next time,**

**CryDon'tSmile**


	7. Chapter 7: Only Nineteen

**Hi. Chapter 7. It's really late, I know. I have writers block.**

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

**Only Nineteen**

_**Sam**_

* * *

I lay still as Tobias repeatedly brings his fists down on my face and arms. It hurts, God it hurts, but I stay where I am, not trying to fight back. I start shaking in pain, my body spasms, the pain of Tobias's fist, my broken arm and the bullet lodged in my left shoulder making me nearly pass out.

I open my eyes as Sheriff Johnson and Marston drag Tobias away from me. I lay just as still as ever, still shaking. Tobias starts screaming at me, making me wince.

"You bastard! You ran off without a backwards glance! Leave your own gang to die! There ain't any of us left! Only Daniel, Seth and Mr. Doyle got away! And only just!"

_They… They got away? No… No! Sam! They're going to kill you._

**You think I didn't know that?**

_Well, sorry… Just warning you._

**I don't need a warning. I need to ****_die._**

_Sam!_

**Go away.**

_But… Sam…_

**GO!**

I look at Marston as he yanks Tobias away from me, pinning him against a wall. "If you're smart, Tobias, you'll SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

My body shakes harder and I curl into myself, sobbing. No tears escape my eyes, I can't even feel them burning in the backs of my eyes. But I am sobbing nonetheless.

I watch as Marston throws Tobias into one of the cells, knocking him out. His gaze then turns to me, and pity fills his gaze.

"Only nineteen." His voice is a murmur, and I only just pick it up.

_I never told him I was nineteen… How did he…?_

"How can this happen to someone who is only nineteen."

_Because I have no chance at surviving through life. And it's my fault, all my fault._

I look Marston in the eyes and his widen. It seems the message got through to him. Good.

"Sam?" he murmurs. He then bends down and brings his lips to my ear, tickling me as he speaks. "_Why?_"

_Why? Ha, is he actually asking me _why_?_

My lips pull up in what must seem a sadistic smile. Despite the pain in my ribs, arm and shoulder, I smile. Jack seems scared and steps back, eyes wide. I then start laughing, the sound clear and sharp. Jack startles and grabs my shoulders, making me wince.

But I can't stop laughing, I just can't. I know I must sound insane, I really must, but I can't stop.

_Sam! Stop it!_

**_Why? I like it._**

_You sound like a freak! How much pain are you in?_

My pain flares up then, making me flinch and hiss. Jack releases my shoulders and my laughter ceases.

**_Thanks. Now the pain is back. _**

_Well, at least it stopped you laughing._

**_Piss off._**

"Marston?" I try to lift myself off of the floor, but fail miserably. "Help me up."

He reaches out with his left hand and I take his wrist with my right hand. He pulls me up and I stumble before righting myself. Pain flares in my left shoulder and I can feel the bullet shifting in my muscle. I cry out and drop to my knees, clawing my shoulder. I dig my fingers into the bullet hole, only serving to make it bigger and bloodier, and try to find the bullet.

I feel the bullet and try to curl my fingers around it.

"FUCK!" I dig a little deeper, still unable to curl my fingers around it.

I end up taking my hand away and curling up in a ball on the floor as my shoulder throbs painfully. I have only served to push the bullet deeper, and make my wound flow with blood. I shake, and for the second time today, I pass out.

* * *

_It keeps replaying through my head. Stop. Stop! I keep seeing it; Marston, the cliff, the way he was so cruel. The bullet, being lodged into my left shoulder. Tobias, attacking me… MAKE IT STOP!_

I wake with a start, sitting bolt upright, bathed in cold sweat. I take a few deep breaths, calming myself, and tears well in my eyes as pain flares through my shoulder. But I know the bullet is no longer there. If it was, I would still be able to feel it rubbing against the muscle. I look at my shoulder and find it is stitched up, and my arm is bandaged.

I quickly look around. There is no-one here. Not even Marston. If I were to escape…

I stand shakily and pull on the clothes at the end of the bed, all of them mine, all cleaned. I yank on my boots and gloves, which were also sitting on the end of the bed. I grab my hat, put it on my head, and walk out of the office, shielding my eyes from the bright sun. From where it is in the sky, it's about 1 'o' clock.

I do a quick scan of the area. There are a few out and about, but not many.

_Tobias._

I feel an impulse, a tug that tells me to go to the jail and break him out. I don't know what it is, it's just instinct.

_You know you'll be killed if you even try Sam._

**_It's worth a shot._**

_You're crazy._

**_I know._**

I walk toward the jail, calmly, although with a slight limp. I should probably check my face; I will be covered in bruises and cuts.

I walk into the jail and Tobias looks up at me. I press my finger to my lips, and look toward the Sherriff.

Asleep. Oh, this is going to be _way _too easy.

I creep over to the Sheriff and gently ease the keys off of his belt, keeping an eye on his face. He shifts a little and my eyes widen. But he doesn't wake, much to my happiness.

I creep over to the cell Tobias is in and hesitate before unlocking the cell.

"You little bitch." Tobias keeps his voice low, glancing over at the Sheriff as we both leave the jail. "Why did you leave me like that?"

"Quit your complaining." I pull the brim of my hat down a little further. "I got you out, didn't I?"

My eyes widen as I see Marston, just a little way down the street.

_Shit. He's noticed that I'm gone._

I grab Tobias's arm and yank him behind a building. I creep along the backs of the buildings, staying out of sight. I find my Kentucky Saddler, hitched at the saloon.

_Well, shit._

"Find a horse." I push Tobias's arm. "I'm gonna run for the Kentucky Saddler. Be careful!"

Tobias nods and my eyes widen as I realise that for once _he's_ the one taking the orders from _me_, not the other way around.

I slip to the side of the building, checking for who is nearby. Marston isn't far away, but he has his back turned.

I mentally count in my head. _3, 2, 1…_

I sprint across the street like lightning, mounting the horse with one fluid movement. I turn it and dig the spurs in, causing it to break into a full gallop. I hear hoof beats behind me and know it's either Tobias or Marston.

I risk a look over my shoulder, checking who it is. I let out a sigh of relief as I find that it's Tobias on my tail.

My eyes widen and my heart-rate picks up, though, when I see Marston following us.

* * *

**I have such bad writers block. And school. It sucks... Please review.**

**Thanks!**

**Bye,**

**CryDon'tSmile**


End file.
